


Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Hearts Are Unbreakable

by Khaylittle



Category: Skullgirls, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, Fanservices, Lots of pairings, Oc Hitman Team, Okuyasu Harem, Requiem Arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaylittle/pseuds/Khaylittle
Summary: After fighting Kira Yoshikage, Okuyasu loses his life and his visited by his brother who tell him fate has carve a new path for Okuyasu. Now awaken in a new world with no idea what to do Okuyasu will be challenge with facing new enemies, and making new allies as he show just how Unbreakable his Heart truly is!





	1. A New Bizarre Adventure

* * *

Chapter 1:  **A New Bizarre Adventure**

It was the final battle with the hidden killer Kira Yoshikage and his Stand  **Killer Queen**  and Josuke Higashikata and Okuyasu Nijimura found him little did either of them know that Kira had a secret weapon and his original target was Josuke, but Okuyasu save Josuke without even knowing it as he was now in the path of a surprise attack.

Okuyasu: A shit face pig murdering bastard like you doesn't deserve a living a life of peace and quiet. Okuyasu said as he was going to use  **The Hand**  to pummel Kira into the wall.

Kira: Tsk, Scraping away space to teleport, eh? I attacked Josuke, but know the direction of my attack has turn toward you. He said as a explosion what off and sit fire to the air hitting Okuyasu side as he was sent flying.

Okuyasu: I-I wasn't touched… I-I wasn't even touched… The air… the air breath fire! As he hit the fence lying dead.

Josuke: Okuyasu! AHHHHHH! Josuke scream at the said of his best friend!

**In A Dark Void**

Okuyasu was floating endlessly as he weakly open his eyes and saw nothing but black as he float air he saw a light and it revealed his brother Keicho.

Okuyasu: B-Bro. Okuyasu said shocked.

Keicho: Okuyasu you seem to have grow even just a little since I last saw you. Keicho said as he saw a spiritual difference in Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Bro what going on? Where are we?

Keicho: Where at the void of the cross road between the dead and living you in a since die, but it look like you still have a chance to get back to you body or at least you did. Keicho said as he gritted his teeth in frustration as he look to be blaming himself.

Okuyasu: Wh-What d-do you mean?

Keicho: If I have found you faster you would have be alright but it seem fate was faster than me, it sense your being pull else were as we speak you spirit is being sent to another universe where I have no idea. He said as Okuyasu was shocked

Okuyasu: B-But I need to help Josuke beat Kira he doesn't stand a chance without me!

Keicho: I can't saw it will work but you can still make it to your body in time to help your friend but remember that your spirit is still be pull elsewhere and so your fate has change once your done you be pull out your body. Keicho said as Okuyasu understood as hard as it was.

Okuyasu: I-I see, thank you for everything… Keicho. Keicho eye widened he hasn't heard Okuyasu call im that for sometime he smiled and hugged Okuyasu shocking.

Keicho: Thank you Okuyasu, I proud of you and I'm sorry for everything I done. As Keicho said those words Okuyasu found himself back in his body but it still felt cold or hollow he really did dead and now he had a limit amount of time to use it as he could feel his soul being pull out.

He saw Josuke was about to be kill by a air bullet bomb but Okuyasu scrape away space and had the bomb come to him shocking everyone.

Okuyasu: You know I wonder where the all stuff  **The Hand**  scrape away goes, but thinking about it hurt my head so…

And he erase the bomb much to Kira dread and shock.

Okuyasu: There, you know Josuke you look like crap.

Josuke: Y-You h-how?

Okuyasu: I was having a weird dream and saw my brother, he told me some stuff and give me some advice, but there something else but I'll tell you after I'm done. Okuyasu said as he look sadden.

Kira: Grrrr  **Killer Queen**  make another air bomb! But that was stop as Okuyasu scrape away the space between himself and  **Stray Cat**  and grab it calming it down and glare at Kira.

Okuyasu: This is for Shigechi your murder pig bastard, there a special place in hell for you!  **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**! And Okuyasu added space hittin Kira as he was sent flying into the street on his back as he tried to get up a car comes out of nowhere and runs him over killing him.

The driver was show as everyone come to see the problem with this Josuke was being dealt with by paramedics Okuyasu was against a wall as Rohan, Koichi, Jotaro and Josuke came to him. He look sad not the fact Kira dead but the by something else he could feel it he felt so sleepy and cold. Okuyasu look at his hand as saw golden mist leave from his body. He look to everyone and explain.

Okuyasu: Josuke your  **Crazy Diamond**  is something else you told that it can't bring back the dead, and I didn't until now but I can feel it. Okuyasu said sadly as he walk from the wall.

Josuke: Okuyasu what are you talking about you not dead your fine. Josuke said confused.

Okuyasu: No I'm not I already dead Josuke this body is just a hollow told for me to used but I can feel it, I can felt my soul leave, I feel so sleepy and my body is so weak and slow that moving a hard. Okuyasu said as he summon his Stand and use them, it was covering golden mist and look to be falling about.

Koichi: O-Okuyasu's y-your St-Stand? Koich trembled.

Josuke: Ho-How?

Okuyasu: You can see it how? It happened my Bro told me that when I dead my fate was change and I was being pull to another universe, I have not idea where I'm going or what happened but it is. Okuyasu said as he sat down and lean against the wall his eyelids become heavy.

Josuke/Koichi: Okuyasu!

Okuyasu: Josuke before I go I like to thank you for being my friend and being there for me when my Bro dead, and Koichi I never said these but I'm sorry for what me and my Bro did it was uncool and I never got a chance to say sorry. Okuyasu said as he smiled weakly.

Josuke: You don't need to thank me for anything I'm glad I had you has my closest friends you dumb bastard! Josuke cried as he want his best friends soul leave.

Koichi: Okuyasu meeting you was the best thing that happen to me I wouldn't change a thing! Koichi said as he cried as well.

Okuyasu: Ha...really? That...good...I'm...glad, it look...like...this...is...it. Okuyasu as  **The Hand**  faded into the golden mist and along with Okuyasu soul as it raised to the sky before fading but before that, he give his friends one last Okuyasu smile before he was gone for good as Josuke and Koichi cried out for there friend.

Stand:  **The Hand**

Upgrade:  **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**

User: Okuyasu Nijimura

**DEAD**

Elsewhere Okuyasu awaken in alley as he had not idea where he was he got up and look around and saw it was night that it was busy like New York at night Okuyasu walk around as he rub his head.

Okuyasu: Where the hell am I? Wherever I am, I better find out.

As Okuyasu walk he had no idea the reason he was heard or what fate had instore for him but he was going to do what he was best at, pummel and erase bastard that deserve it!

**Chapter 1 End**


	2. A New Begin, A New Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support I didn't have a lot of confidence in my word back then and to see how much people enjoy is great again thank you all. As for Okuyasu and The Hand some people will to see it and hurt it if there a strong fighter. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own JoJo DIU or Skullgirls

* * *

Chapter 2: **A New Begin, A New Fight!**

Okuyasu was walking the street as he checked his surroundings as he did he thought wonder to his former home town, Morioh he wonder how his friends and father where doing he miss them but he could rest knowing that Kira was dead and one his way to hell where he deserve he would never go his peace.

Okuyasu: Man where the hell am I, and what do I do now? He said as he had no idea for what reason he was here.

Everything was different they people came in different shapes and size some looking half people half animal, if he hadn't meet a alien Stand User this would have shock him but he wasn't one to judge as his dad was blob creature now. His stomach rumble as he grab it starting to get hungry.

Okuyasu: Damn I need something to eat, but I doubt they take yen whatever this place is. He said as he walk for some time, after a few hours pass he saw a place called.

Okuyasu: "Little Innsmouth" weird name but hopefully they have good food, wait I still have no money damn it. Hmmm maybe if I play my cards right I can pay my meal some other way. As his stomach agree with that plan with another rumble he walk in.

As he enter it he look around and saw humans and fish-looking people as he walk to the counter now that he thought of it he could ask where he was and learn as much as I can. As he waited a short bulky male catfish man show up and ask.

Yu-Wan: Hello I'm Yu-Wan how may I help you?

Okuyasu: Can I have whatever you think is good please. He said as he didn't know what they served.

Yu-Wan: Very well please take a set and wait.

As Okuyasu took a set thought why he was called here and what he was going to do, he had no idea why it was supposed to be him he wasn't that smart or clever.

Okuyasu:  _Bro what am I going to do?_  He thought.

?: Hello sir your order, one bowl of plain noodles. Said the voice of girl and when Okuyasu turn to her, his face heat up when he saw her she was a fish girl with sky blue and dark blue skin and light yellow and pinks eyes, she look amazing he couldn't help but stare and think how cute she was.

Okuyasu: Th-Thanks, Uh.

Minette: Minette and you?

Okuyasu: Ok-Okuyasu Nijimura.

And he turn from her as she when to full out other orders, his heart was beating like a drum he seen all of weird things but seeing this girl was something else she was so innocent and cute his heart beated even faster.

Okuyasu:  _She so damn cute!? What is this feeling in my heart?_  He mentally screamed. As Okuyasu eat his food he heard was listen to two guys talk.

Riccardo: You hear the news? The Skullgirls been going after all those families in Maplecrest. Said a tall and skinny gangster.

Lawrence: Look this new Skullgirls got a bone to pick with the boss. Where has he gone anyway? You think the rumors of him gettin' sick are true? A fat gangster ask his friend but then turn to see Minette.

Okuyasu:  _Skullgirls? And Boss? Just who are these guys._  As he continue to eat his food his eye keep going Minette she was just so attractive in his eyes but.

Lawrence: Hey, girlie! Can we got some service over here? He scream as Minette appear before them.

Minette: Yes? How may I help you, sir? She said hiding her annoyed tone from them.

Riccardo: Hey now, you're quite the dish. I like to eat YOU up he said in flirting tone the made Okuyasu's skin crawl with disgusts.

Lawrence: WHy don't you swim over here with a couple of free drinks… and then we hit the town? He said as he put his hand on her shoulder, further pissing off Okuyasu as he gritted his teeth.

Minette: I… I'm sorry, but I need to get back to work. She said uncomfortable with the gangsters, and Okuyasu clench his hand as this continue as he was disgusted with them both.

Lawrence: You know... your pretty cute, for a stinkin gill-girl. He said as the was the last straw and Okuyasu got up and turn to the both and made his way to them and got between the gangsters and Minetta, glaring down.

Okuyasu: How about you leave the girl alone or else things will get messy. He warned as he glared harder.

Lawrence: Buzz off punk, going bug some else, we're just having a friendly chat with this minnow here. The fat one said as he glare at Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: And it look like t me she want nothing to do with you creeps, now piss off before I get really mad. He said a strange blue aura formed around him.

Lawrence: Can't you take a hint, you blockheaded punk! And he pull out his blade and tried to cut Okuyasu but it was block by a second arm that come from Okuyasu and the hand snap the blade in half like a toothpick.

Okuyasu: Now you do it, now I'm really piss! Get ready your about to feel  **The Hand**  overwhelming power! He scream as his Stand appear in full form.

Lawrence: Wh-What the!

Riccardo: H-His has a Parasite!

But Okuyasu wasn't listen as  **The Hand**  punch the fat one in the face sending flying into the wall, the skinny freak out and was shock the power behind the punch but Okuyasu wasn't done.

Okuyasu: Normal I would have to walk up to you in order to knock your block off, but I think it be better if you come to me. He said as  **The Hand**  scrape the air and the next thing Riccardo knows he in front of Okuyasu and  **The Hand**.

Not sure what just happened, before he can spent Okuyasu punch in the face hard as he staggers before the  **The Hand**  give him a uppercut as he sent right next to his partner. As both gangsters shakily got up they freak out as Okuyasu stand before them with The Hand behind him as he was holding broken blade.

Okuyasu: I hold back a pit so I didn't have to carry you asses out here, now I'm going to show you something that will make it easier for the message to get through your heads. And then he throw in the air and with his right hand as it glows with blue and green energy swipes the blade and making it disappear shocking everyone.

Okuyasu: This is  **The Hand** , and with it right hand can erase anything is scrape even space, now if you don't want to end up like the blade, scram. He said as his face darken as he glare at them.

Both gangsters ran terrified for their lives as Okuyasu only stare at the retreating gangster, Minette stare in surprise as a total stranger protected her, her face heated now getting a good look at Okuyasu tall and muscular figure and scar face. As his called back The Hand into him and look to her.

Okuyasu: You ookay, they didn't do anything to much did they? He ask.

Minette: O-Oh? N-No it fine th-thank you. She said as she blush and look away as Okuyasu found her action cute.

Okuyasu: N-No problem. He said blushing too. As Yu-Wan walk from the kitchen and look at Okuyasu, he thought he piss the chef off but instead he was thanked.

Yu-Wan: I don't know, but thank you for scaring those thugs off. As thanks you meal on the house. He said as Okuyasu mentally sign in relief as he had no way of paying.

Okuyasu: No problem, but if you don't mind me asking I'm new in town and I heard them talk about a Skullgirls just who is that?

Yu-Wan: The Skullgirls is a powerful woman that has the power to control the dead, and it said he heart can grant any wish you want. But at a terrible price, so they say.

Okuyasu: Really that something is there one alive know?

Yu-Wan: From what the rumors say there is but no one where she is.

Okuyasu: I see, hey can you tell me where I am specifically as well.

Yu-Wan: Your in Little Innsmouth of Meridian city.

Okuyasu: So that where I am, am I here to fight this Skullgirls or something I'll need more information before I do anything. He thought as he ask one more question.

Okuyasu: Just who and what were those guys anyway?

Yu-Wan: Nothing more then Medici thugs, hmmm no good gangsters. As Minette approach Okuyasu.

Minette: Ah Okuyasu, thank again for what you did for me.

Okuyasu: N-No problem, people like that piss me off.

Minette: What was that thing you call out just know?

Okuyasu: That my Stand, The Hand wait you can see it?

Minette: Yeah, why that a problem?

Okuyasu: No but only Stand User can see other Stand but that not important.

As he said that a woman with tan skin, short white hair, and cat ears and tail with revealing clothing show up.

Nadia: Yo Mew Nyan how it going, hmm hey Minette this guy your boyfriend or something? Making Okuyasu and Minette blush as she took a closer look she found him not bad looking and easy on the eyes.

Minette: Nadia! I just meet him! She said with a red face.

Okuyasu: I-It n-not like that! He said as a stuttering mess.

Nadia: Really? Well then got a name stranger, or do you handsome. She said was in Okuyasu space as he was frozen to the ground nervous.

Okuyasu: O-O-Okuyasu N-Ni-Nijimura, he stutter out as he blush grow.

Nadia: Nice name, I'm Nadia Fortune but you can call me Ms. Fortune. She said as she wink at him rub her hand on his chest.

Okuyasu: Ok-Okay. He said as his brain was fried for this much closeness.

Minette: Nadia give him some room to breath, you making him nervous.

Nadia: Ah, I think it's purrrr-fect, but sadly I can't stay long I saw something running I figure if I follow them I get some answer. She said as turn and left.

Yu-Wan: Be careful Nadia, your like family to us you know.

Minette: Yeah, you think the Skull Heart can help your friends.

Nadia: Only one way to find out, later Mew Nyan and Minette, caught later Okuyasu. She wink at him and left leaving his blushing.

Okuyasu: I-I better get a move on too, thank for the meal Mr. Yu-Wan later Minette! And Okuyasu ran off to found out some other stuff.

Later it was night and Okuyasu walking around with the information he was given if the Skullgirls the reason he here does he have to defeat her or something or is the Heart he needs to take care of, all this thinking was giving him a headache so for know he would follow his gut. As he walk he saw a place called, MadMan Cafe. He enter not really seeing anything else to do he took a sight not to few from a girl cream skin color wearing knee shots a mini skirt and a hat covering her hair. She look to be three sits away from Okuyasu who was minding her own business.

Okuyasu: Hmmm, what should I get, wait _I keep forgetting I have no money… damn it I need to figure out of I'm going to survive in the would_.

As he was thinking Riccardo the gangsters from before flirted with the girl as he invaded her space and grab her thick thigh as he said.

Riccardo: Well... well... well… what have we here? What you say I buy you a drink. He asked as the girl look unpleased by this and Okuyasu got from his sit and tip the man should he turn and his face paled seeing the last person he wish to me after what happened last time.

Riccardo: I-It y-you, the freaker Parasite User! He scream in fear.

Okuyasu: Well you better piss off before I begin round two. He glare and at that point Riccardo ran for his life, Okuyasu signed as he turn to the girl.

Okuyasu: You okay Miss, I really hate guy like that they really piss me off. He said as he remain silent seeing she wasn't the talking type he didn't press.

Okuyasu: Well as long as you're alright I won't press you to talk. And turn to go back to his set when she spoke.

?: Thank you. She said as he turn to see her smiling face it was a small smile but was full of gratefulness, he blush and rub his head.

Okuyasu: N-No problem. He said as he took his sit back.

As he look the other way nervous the girl stare at him, he a total stranger to her but he help her anyway and that guy said he had a Parasite, she wanted to as about it but she didn't want to upset him, but she want to know more about him so she move her sit until she was next to him. Okuyasu froze as he felt her presence and slowly turn to her and saw her red eyes, they look ruby in the midnight light or that was it look to him.

Filia: My name Filia, where your? Her voice was soft like velvet and smooth like cream it give Okuyasu a shiver and may him more nervous.

Okuyasu: Ok-Okyasu N-Nijimura, nice to meet you. He heart move at the speed of a car engine he could hear it hell he could feel it, everything about this girl was out of a man fantasy he couldn't help look at her beauty.

Okuyasu:  _This girl is so beautiful my heart feels like is going to burst out my chest at any moment!_  His mind scream.

Filia: Okuyasu, nice name… I heard that guy say you have a Parasite of some kind, do you?

Okuyasu: Parasire…? Oh well I not really a Parasite it my Stand, it called  **The Hand**. And he show here as it Stand behind him in full view for a few moment and then call back into Okuyasu as Filia was shocked.

Filia: What is a Stand anyway? How did you get, and what can it do? Hse ask amazed.

Okuyasu: Well it a fighting spirit in the form of your mind and will, my can erase anything it scrape like teleporting, and anything that get erase is gone for good even space. He said as Filia was shock by the overwhelming power Okuyasu had her hat moved a bit but Okuyasu didn't see it.

Filia: That a scary and overwhelming power Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Yeah, but I don't know how to use correctly as I'm not that smart, but I'm okay with that.

Filia: You may not be smart but you have a big heart, and that what matters. She said as he rub his shoulder and was taken back the hard muscle he had on his body she could also tell that he was taller than her, she blush knowing this.

Okuyasu: Th-Thanks, so what do you do? Before she could a another voice spoke ad it was deeper and said like a man voice.

?: That none of your business! And then her hat flip off as her hair lash out revealing some kind of monster with yellow eyes, Okuyasu say how long the hair was and saw the jet black color and to his shock it made her more beautiful sadly he barely had time to block a strike with the  **The Hand**  as he back up.

Okuyasu: What the hell!

Filia: Samson! Stop it he not a enemy!

Samson: He too dangerous Filia, plus it none of his business what *we're* doing! And Samson send strike after strike at Okuyasu who block with The Hand as the speed increased as they look like blurs.

Okuyasu: This things speed in insane and it power low but I'm having a hard time blocking them all. And after he said that he was scratch as one of the strike scratch his Stand has having blood come out and the danger transfer to his hand, he curse and back up.

He look at his hand in shock as he felt that was this hair monster a Stand, kand be could people in this world see and *hurt* his Stand if that was the case he would be in trouble, Filia had enough and grab her own hair to stop the attack.

Filia: Samson enough! He done nothing to deserve any of this and look you hurt him he bleeding now! She said clearly upset.

Samson: Was only trying to help, please who know what he really is with the way he talking. He defend Filia sign and move the conversation outside as Okuyasu follow wanting answer.

Filia: Samson I know you mean well, but you can going attacking people we barely know.

Samson: I was only protecting my host, but if you say so fine I'll back off. He said as he look sorry for upsetting Filia, She look to Okuyasu to apologize for her Parasite actions.

Filia: Sorry for that he a sweetheart but a bit overprotective and sometime a bit brash.

Okuyasu: It fine my hand not that bad, but what is he. He said staring at the Parasite.

Filia: His name is Samson and he my Parasite, there creature that will latch on to anything or anyone, I'm lost my minds and I'm been trying to help a friend of mine that been turn into a monster, I was hoping the Skull Heart can fix her and give her a normal life again. She said sadly.

Okuyasu was silent as he heard Filia story whatever this Skull Heart is he was going to learn more about it and he was growing to like Filia as he saw her as a kind-heart girl and so he may a choice.

Okuyasu: Okay then if that the case I'll help you find your friend and fix up again. He said as Filia was shock Okuyasu would after he was attacking.

Filia: Really? You help me, after what happened? She said as she rub her eye.

Okuyasu: Of course! My pride as a man would never let me leave a girl in need, p-please I-I'm starting to l-like you. He mutter the last part as Filia blush and Samson groans.

Filia: Thank you so much, Okuyasu. And she hugged him as Okuyasu was shock and blush even more.

He could tell this was going to be a log and very bizarre mission he was on but seeing no other path to take Okuyasu will gladly take this one.

**Chapter 2 End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the chapter, how do you think Okuyasu will react fight Marie and the Medici circus hit squad and Minette being kidnapped. Review me your answer and tell me what you think. Thank for the support, Peaces!


	3. Fighting A Beast In A Mask, And A Circus Hit Squad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you all think of Minette being a Stand User, if you like the thought tell what here possible Stand would be name, what it ability be, how would it look like. To be clear I don't know all the members of the Circus so I will be making some OCs.
> 
> I don't own JoJo DIU or Skullgirls

* * *

Chapter 3:  **Fighting A Beast In A Mask, And A Circus Hit Squad!**

Okuyasu was following Filia as he how no place to sleep for tonight and he had no idea how this world words. As they enter Filia room she get on stuff to mend Okuyasu hands as he sat down on her couch, her looked room small but roomy, for the most part it look to be made for one person but then again she did say she lost her memories.

Okuyasu: This place is better than my old house. Filia appeared with a First Aid kit and open it as she first disinfected the wound with stung a little but wasn't a bother with it and then used a bandages to wrap around the wound until it was done and then it was good as new.

Filia: There finish, sorry again for Samson actions. She said sadly as she blame herself.

Okuyasu: It fine I been through tougher fight and suffer worse injuries. His right arm intense a little but he ignored it.

Okuyasu: So what the plan from here on?

Filia: For know you should rest, as for the heart will just have to see what come up. And then she retreat to her room.

Okuyasu get up and takes off his jacket and folds it into a makeshift pillow as he rest on the couch, he thought of his time in New Meridian and what his plan after he finish the job he couldn't go back to Morioh he was already dead in that world maybe he could see if he can get some kind of job at Little Innsmouth or something.

Okuyasu: Whatever I do, it can wait after the reason I'm here is finished. But just wait is the Skullgirls and if the heart really is a curse items wouldn't it be smarter to destroy it, me my head starting to hurt from all this thinking. I'll come to that bridge when the time comes for now time to get some shut eye. And he closes his eyes and sleep away the night.

The next morning Okuyasu rises from his sleep and rubs his eyes trying to wake himself up as he get from the couch and stretches as he pick up his uniform and put it on and then Filia walk in the room as already dress and ready to go.

Filia: Morning Okuyasu had you sleep?

Okuyasu: Better than I normally do anything for today?

Filia: I have school, so I'll be busy what are you going to do?

Okuyasu: I'll look around see what I can find and let you if I hear anything.

Filia: Alright then bye Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Later Filia, see ya Samson!

Samson: Hmph. As Filia walk out Samson question her.

Samson: What your deal with that guy anyway.

Filia: He a nice person Samson, please he help deal with that man.

Samson: I could have done that, and made quicker!

Filia: Yeah but you attack him and he didn't hurt you or me, which was no nice of you to do. She scolded as he turn away.

Samson: Whatever anyway why bring to your home.

Filia: He doesn't have place to stay please It only fair after *your* actions. She scolded again.

Samson: Hmph, if you say so and don't think I didn't see you eyeing him up with all those muscles he has Filia from way things are going he look to be eyeing you up too. He said as he tease Filia, who face heated up.

Filia: S-Samson d-don't s-sa-say things like that i-in public!

Samson: Whatever you say kid. As he close his eye and sleeps.

With Okuyasu he left and walk around and enjoy the sights as it was a whole lot better in the day then the night. As he look he say atent and from the look it was the circus he never been there before so he decide to check it out. As he enter their where things from sword swallowing to fire-breathing and acrobatic to strong men. He say there was a main act then that peak his interest but he didn't have a ticket so he did the next best thing.

He used his Stand to sneak in without being seen as it was dark and the act look like it was about to start, he took a empty sit and watch as the announcer spoke.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! The moment you've been waiting for! Our star attraction, the Ultimate combination of power and beauty…! And the master of the Living Weapon, Vice Versa! The star with the… er, FROM THE big top… CEREBELLA! Okuyasu for his part was shock and not just by the fact this girl hat was able to hold two elephant with ease.

But the way she look was shocking the as well announcer wasn't kidding from what he about to say about top plus he tan skin was like fresh melted caramel, and the teal of her hair was like the ocean shining in the sunlight, her were dark purple and it reminded him of nightfall rose, he saw his Bro read about one time. Everything about was a true show of beauty and he couldn't stop staring. After a while pass the show was over and Okuyasu saw that was his ticket to leave before he was busted.

Okuyasu: Better scram before one of the guard gets me. And Okuyasu left the circus as he saw he stay longer than he thought. As he walk the night lit street and fell a wave of intense blood-lust hit him like a train.

* * *

Okuyasu: This presence it like the time me and Josuke fought Kira but only this one more wild and beast like who it is, I better leave before they find me. All his time with his Bro and Father as he was trap indoor build his sense of instinct making them higher than most people, almost animal-like. As the blood lust around seem to grow stronger he frantically search for the source but all he saw was darkness.

Okuyasu: I need to move now! And he ran but he didn't get far as he barely dodge a spinning blade of some kind.

As a mask monster appeared it look like a girl, but she was wearing raggy clothing and nail the where in her body, she had a mask on with glowing red eyes as they were full of malice and killer intent Okuyasu froze in fear looking into the eyes not seeing a single shred of a human soul, but a beast ready to attack.

Okuyasu:  _What the hell this thing!? It more monster than human!_  As he gaze at the girl she gaze but one of them waiting for the other to make a move, As  **The Hand**  appeared behind him ready to go the monster girl look ready seeing  **The Hand**.

Painwheel: RAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!

Okuyasu: I have no choice, if I want to live to see if tomorrow I need to beat this thing!

**READY, ACTION: OPEN THE GAME!**

As the fight begin Painwheel rush Okuyasu using her " **Enmity Nail** " and tried to pierce his abdomen but was block and he hand  **The Hand**  punch her in the gut sending her flying but that work in for favor and she attack with " **Violet Grudge** " but Okuyasu dodges the attack time as he saw and shock the it left on the ground.

Okuyasu rush with  **The Hand**  and kich her chin then across the face and then her stomach having her skid across the ground as she look to be piss and rush using " **Pierce** " but Okuyasu stop it and punch her in the face, but she dodge and attacks with her " **Puncture** " getting  **The Hand**  in above the knee as Okuyasu grunt as blood gush out he covers it and have  **The Hand**  grab it and pull it out and then begins to slam into the ground back and forth and the spin her and throw her into a wall.

Okuyasu pant as but then see Painwheel jump and use " **Prod** " and dodge under her and turn to throw a punch and hit her side having her cough up a bit of blood, twist her in inhuman way and kicks Okuyasu across the face as he spit up blood and his cheek getting scratched as three line are on the right side of his face. He go for a strike as he dodges it and attack with " **Wasp Spasm** " but Okuyasu jump away as the attack pierces his but wasn't deep enough to be fatal as Okuyasu clenches his gut and he breathing heavily but she not done as she attacks with " **Disfigure** " and Okuyasu barely dodges as the attack grazes but tear his side. He grunt in pain and then has  **The Hand**  kick her across the ground and then reply stomp her into the ground at full speed making a crater and the Okuyasu stops ad he get up his left hand on the right side to cover the open wound.

But to his shock Painwheel appears out the crater cover in dirt, bruises and blood but still standing, Okuyasu with  **The Hand**  rush her and she rush them and both punch each other in the face but Okuyasu then goes for a uppercut and but Painwheel backflips and uses " **Malice Clover** " to get him off balance and Okuyasu jumps but she attack with " **Vice Crush** " having Okuyasu hit the ground hard she spit up move blood she tried to finish him with " **Buer Thresher** " but Okuyasu dodge the deadly attack and roll over to the side. And get up but back up and have  **The Hand**  to scrape the space between them and then deliver and barrage of endless powerful punches and sent he flying hitting a wall and destroying it as she lay under the debris.

Okuyasu pant heavily as the open wounds bleed out as he about to walk away he hears the debris shake and he turn and fell a large wave of deep malice and hatred as he look and see a dark purple aura rise from the the rock, they explode as Painwheel activated her " **Hatred Install** " as she cover in a dark aura as her red eye are the only things he can see and at that moment Okuyasu froze in pure shock and fear as the aura she gave off was that of a demon as she roars and attack with " **Death Crawl** " at insane speed Okuyasu dodges before he was tear apart but she turn and attack with " **Buer Overdrive** " tear up the ground and anything else in the way, Okuyasu avoid the attack but is grazes his right leg, she then jump and rush him with her " **Snapdragon** " but Okuyasu has  **The Hand**  block with it left hand as the it goes through his hand but he power through the punch and sends a hard punch to her face but it does little to faze her as backup and fire " **Gao Bolga Stinger** " Okuyasu scrape away the projectiles.

He no choice left as his wounds are getting too much for him so he call out his new Ability and uses  **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**  and as she rushes him and add space that sent her flying but he continues to do so until she hit the wall again and before he can get up and forces and focus all the power he has left into his right hand and punch her in the gut finish the fight.

As he pant so hard it like he gasping for air and limps away before he hears a sound and the next thing he know the left side of his body is hit with a large slash as it creates a huge tear he cough up a glob of blood and turn to see a bloody and bruised Painwheel use her " **Buer Reaper** " to finish him off before she blackout and her " **Hatred Install** " deactivates as her injuries.

**CUT: TIE!**

Okuyasu hit the ground as he bleed out looking into the night sky his breathing no stronger than a insects as his vision begin to blur he could move or feel a muscle. All he felt was the crimson warm leave his body as he felt like he slowly be deep in ice cold water;he was dying his body was far to damage to move is had to may open wounds.

Okuyasu:  _Heh, this feel familiar Oh right it like the time me and Josuke fought Kira and he blow a hole on the said of my gut, only this time Josuke not here to save me. Damn I can't die not so soon, not like this I still have things to do!_  His thoughts begin to fade as well, as his last thought is about the people he meet.

Okuyasu:  _Minette, Nadia, Filia, Samson I'm sorry I fail you guys, sorry Bro I failed you as well_. As his vision and world went dark.

A Okuyasu close his eyes a large figure appeared from the darkness he was wearing a brown trench coat and was very large he was wearing a phobia and look to have a saxophone on his back.

?: You look like you see better days, whatever the case I can't let your story end here. I take you to the doc he can fix you and your friend up just fine. And the figure pick up Okuyasu and Painwheel and walk into the dark one again.

As that figure didn't see another more feminine and curvy figure as they study the damage battlegrounds and to a sample of Okuyasu blood.

?: Very interesting, those are some very strange very bizarre power? Just us are you, I'll find out soon~. They said as they vanish into the night.

* * *

Back at Circus tent everything was quiet as a middle age man with brown hair, short with glass, and wearing a brown suit was processing the information of a New Parasite User with terrifying abilities and a short temper to boot he got from Lawrence and Riccardo.

This was Vitale Medici one of the head of The Medici Mafia and he was wondering what to make of this, if this new guy was as dangerous as those two said he could do two thing. 1. recruit him into the Medici and become even more powerful with an ace like that and 2. If he prove to dangerous to let be and he had no interest of joining then he be taking out.

Vitale: I could send Black Dahlia or Eliza but I need to see the limit of this new guy powers and see what to make of it, for know I'll have to sent * **them** * after him and find out just who he is. For know I need to recover the  **Life Gem**  from that dirty cat thief.

Vitale continue come up for a plan and see if this new guy was a Friend or Foe.

At the Lab 8 Okuyasu was on a surgery as all his clothes were removed as they were being cleaned and repaired. But for him his body it had a pale look as his breathing was now steady but soft, his wounds where being tend to as the less fatal one where close and stitch as for hs side it was the main reason for all the blood loss it was being stitched shut as fast as possible his heartbeat was slowing down.

His life was hanging at a very thin thread and that thread short with every second that pass as the wound was stitched bit by bit. Until finally it was seal tight but his body was still pale as it lost a lot of blood and would not survived for long if was taken care of quickly, in which blood was transfer into him as he look healthy but still out of cool.

As for Painwheel the  **Buer Drive**  was removed as where the nails and needles inside her along with her mask as her body was restore to it original as close as possible as her mind was purified of any mind control whatsoever. Her injuries where taken care of as well as she resting on a hospital bed.

Both were asleep as they fought to the very limit and it was a miracle either of them was alive at this point but the real question was who was the boy the almost died if not for the mystery figure.

?: Tell me Big Band just who is this boy, do you know him?

Big Band: No Doctor Avian, I never seen him before and I don't know him but he look like he was about to bite it if I didn't do anything.

Avian: Your right about that had you brought him here any later he been dead.

Big Band: So Doc any idea when he'll want up?

Avian: No clue, for now I call Ms. Parasoul and see what she can do for him. As they left Okuyasu and Painwheel to rest.

Back at the circus Vitale gather everyone as and inform them of there target in question.

Vitale: And so we know nothing about him, I want you all to find him and see if you get recruit him if not end him. As he look around they nodded.

Feng: Why not have Cerebella do it?

Vitale: She busy with other thing I have for her so you all should be enough.

Feng: Right.

Vitale: Remember find him and do not fail me, I don't take failure lightly. They all nodded in understanding as Vitale left they begin the search for Okuyasu not knowing of who or what he was or where he could be.

As Okuyasu was resting after almost dying in life threatening battle he know recover with a girl he never seen before, but once he recover he'll be back in action and continue his journey for the Skull Heart.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to makes this a bit long, so I hope you all enjoy it. As for Minette do you all want to be a Stand User and if you guys do want would her Stand be named and want would it ability be? And how do you think Okuyasu will react meeting Parasoul and finding out about Minette kidnapping? Review your answer and as always thank for the support, Peaces!


	4. Meeting a Prince, Minette Kidnapping and Okuyasu's Rampage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask for a new move for Okuyasu well I got one in mind I been planning doing for a would let me know what you think about it. And as for the girls attraction to Okuyasu are there anymore at I show add let me know, Enjoy and review me.
> 
> I don't own JoJo DIU or Skullgirls

* * *

Chapter 4:  **Her Name is Squigly, The Arrow Return and Okuyasu Backstory Revealed!**

Okuyasu was holding Minette as he walk to Little Innsmouth as Yu-Wan and Nadia ran out and see Okuyasu holding a sleeping Minette. He hand her over to her father who cried tears of joy as he held her close to him.

Yu-Wan: Thank you… Thank you so much. He said as he continue to cried.

Okuyasu: No problem. He said as Nadia crouch next to Yu-Wan looking at her friends.

Yu-Wan: Is there anyway I can ever repay you? He said as he felt like he should do something.

Okuyasu: No I did this cause I wanted to. He said as he didn't need anything but Nadia thought otherwise.

Nadia: Are you sure, there nothing you want for… doing this. She said as she put her around his neck and press chest to his making fluster.

Okuyasu: Y-Yeah i-it f-fine. He stutter out as his face turn red.

Nadia: Really~? She said a sher own face fluster.

Okuyasu: Really! I-It getting late I show get going see ya Yu-Wan! He said as he backup and ran to Filia place as Nadia pouted for him leaving.

When he return Filia rush to hug him as he freak out surprised by this and then look to her TV and saw that the fight was on the new or more so that there was a huge brawl that ending up wrecking the Casino and that El Macho was catch and sent to jail but the second brawler disappeared, many people only caught gleams but nothing specific. Okuyasu was relied of that but Filia must have been worrying over him cause that.

Okuyasu: Hey I said I be back and I am, better than ever really. He said as he show her and Carol his injuries all heal up.

Carol: B-But how…?

Filia: Unbelieve.

Okuyasu: In truth I was going to see if there anyway to fix this up and now I'm bad in top shape. He said as there were still scar but his body was back to normal.

Filia: That a relief, I thought you may have cost or were at least a part of what happened to the Casino. She said as she rub her arm.

Okuyasu: It fine I get it for let get some rest. He said as he got ready to sleep.

Filia: Right, Carol you can sleep with me if you want.

Carol: S-Sure.

As the two friends go in the Filia to rest up Okuyasu lay o the couch using his uniform as a pillow again as he rest his mind and body, the last thought he has before he goes to sleep is what he going to do if the Medici find him, will he be able to win again? Will he luck out next time? How can he get stronger? With those question put aside for another day he sleeps.

* * *

The next morning Filia and Carol left for school and Okuyasu left to see what the day had for him. On his walk he made it to Little Innsmouth to check on Minette and he hungry as he enter he didn't see Nadia and guess she was on here hunt. He enter and take a sit and waited just the Minette walk through the door and saw Okuyasu.

Minette: Oh! O-Okuyasu, h-how you been? She stutter a bit.

Okuyasu: Fine, how are you? You know after that hold thing. He said as he was checking to see if she okay.

Minetta: O-Oh! I'm fine, I don't remember much but my father said you save me. She said as she look away her cheeks blush a little.

Okuyasu: I see well glad I could help. He said glad she was okay.

Minette: Y-Yeah thank for that. She said blushing more.

Okuyasu: Hey you think I can get some noodles I'm a little hungry. He said as he rub his stomach.

Minette: S-Sure! She said and ran to the kitchen.

As Okuyasu waited he thought about the person who save him, he heard a woman voice his vision was blurry at the time so he couldn't see them he could barely remember the voice but he know it was a woman. The only question who was that woman and why did she save him he didn't know them so who knows what there reason was but it still bugged him.

There was also the Medici and his fight with El Macho made him realise he need a way to become stronger or have a better way at fighting but what could he. He could add and scrape away space and his Stand of mid-high destruction power and that all even if range not a problem his there still the fact some can alway but physically stronger than him. All this thinking was hurting his head for know he would see what the future hold for him and move from there.

Minette brought Okuyasu his food he eat it and enjoy it too after he was done he thought of a way to buy but Yu-Wan said his food on the house for what he did for Minette it was the least Yu-Wan wanted to do.

Okuyasu walk around for the rest of day learning the sights and checking stuff out when night fall he was walking the street he was feeling a sense of deja vu. He heard faint foot step like someone was getting up and walking he calming his breathing as he did feel any blood lust but when he turn what he say was definitely something to freak out about. In front of went was a living corpse specifically a girl.

She had pale blue skin and red eyes and dark blue hair and a stitch up mouth and a white worm thing in her head, Okuyasu was trying to weird or anything but this girl was still attracted somehow her hair making Okuyasu think of the midnight sky and her eyes were like rubies as well but uncut pure raw rubies you find in caves and her skin was close to the sky getting over a rainy day, he alway like the color blue no matter what color but he could figure out was why the stitch mouth it made her look a doll and her cloth prove it. He felt nervous as he relieve he was staring as she also look body was almost mature he focus and keep his guard up as he went to talk to her.

Okuyasu: U-Uh…Miss? You…okay…? He ask as he was a unsure and still nervous but it got her attention as she and the worm thing turn to look at him.

?: Hmm? Oh! Leviathan it look like we're not alone, greetings. She said sounding oddly chipper but her voice was soft and calming his nervous seem to calm down hearing her voice but the weird think her mouth was stitch shut but he could heard her voice.

Okuyasu: Uh… Hello what your name? He ask may as well most people would freak more than this but he spent a part of his life time living with a freak for a dad so seeing beautiful corpse girl was fine by him.

Squigly: Oh my apologizes, I am Sienna Contiello but you may call me Squigly. She said as she bow a bit.

Okuyasu: Okuyasu Nijimura, you call me Okuyasu. He said as he felt a off feeling but not from her something else.

Squigly: Okuyasu such a unique name. She said in interest.

Leviathan: Careful my laby, he could be dangerous much has change. The thing in her head warn and it watch Okuyasu carefully.

Okuyasu: Hey I'm going to hurt you guy but I'm a little curious, how are you able to talk you mouth stitch up like that. He said as he point to her slip as his body subconsciously got closer.

Squigly: What are you talking about? … My mouth! Who would do such a thing, and WHY!? She said shock by what happened to her Okuyasu got closer and focus on the stitch.

Okuyasu: That a good question must be one fck up person to do this. He semi growl as he close the distance between her and him.

Leviathan: Your not wrong, for only one man could done this, Lorenzo. He spit out with a sneered as if the name itself was poison.

Okuyasu: How that? Okuyasu ask as he or Squigly notice the space between them closes.

Leviathan: He is the head and leader of the Medici a group of nothing but thugs and murders. He said as Okuyasu when out to touch Squigly.

Okuyasu first but carefully put his right hand out as Squigly did the same for him she felt cool but it a calming kind that relied his nervous of any stress for Squigly, Okuyasu hand felt warm like a warming flame that release any feeling of chill, but she could feel a strange energy in his right hand like a void that suck up everything and stick the rest together but ignored it. With his left he calmly felt her face spreading his warmth in Okuyasu left hand Squigly could feel a energy that was ready it burst any second, he move her hair that block her other eye and saw a hole where it used to be, it didn't bother him as he got a clear look her face he didn't pay attention what he was saying.

Okuyasu: Beautiful. He said as he took a moment to relied what he just said and blush as he backup a bit.

Squigly: Wh-What? She said fluster as well but Leviathan notice something the stitch on Squigly's mouth where gone.

Okuyasu: Cr-Crap my bad! I'm not very smart so I don't how to talk to girls, I-It just c-come out. He said as he was now embarrassed but then felt something in his hand.

Squigly: I-It fine, thank you. She said still fluster but smile without the stitch now her smile was even more beautiful.

Okuyasu: Y-Your welcome, h-hey if you do have anywhere to go you can alway. He said as he rub his head.

Squigly: Really? She ask shock but Okuyasu request.

Okuyasu: Y-You kn-know if yo-you want. He mutter as he blush more.

Leviathan: What a moment my laby, you there do you mind open your hand? He ask wanted to see if he was right about something.

Okuyasu: Huh? Sure. and he did and in his hand was the string that stitch Squigly's mouth a moment shocking Okuyasu.

Leviathan: I figured as much the only question how and when did he do it.

Okuyasu: Wh-What the, b-but how? _Did_ _ **The Hand**_ _do this? But how, was it moving by my instincts?_  He said as his Stand remove the string without him knowing.

Squigly: However you did, I thank you for doing so even is I can no longer move lip is feel better without on my lips, I be very grateful to join wherever you go. She said as Okuyasu throw the string away.

Okuyasu didn't know why he still how this uneasy feeling but whatever it was he going know soon and sooner then he hopes for. As he made his way back to Filia he saw she was brushing her hair or more like grooming Samson.

Okuyasu: Yo I'm back and I brought over someone. He said as Filia look and saw Squigly.

Filia: Oh Okuyasu who your friends?

Okuyasu: It more like I her and invited her to stay awhile until I can think of something. He said as he scratch his head think was not his best talent.

Filia: Nice to meet you, I'm Filia. She said to Squigly.

Squigly: Sienna Contiello, but please call me Squigly, and the please all mine. She said back Okuyasu figure they many get along.

Okuyasu: Glad you to are getting along, I'm going to get some rest. He said as he set on the couch to rest, as for the Parasites not so much.

Samson: Hmph what are you doing here, worm? Samson sneered.

Leviathan: If you must know Samson, my lady was invite to come by Mr. Nijimura. Leviathan said back in a not so pleased tone.

Samson: Of all the Parasite to meet that idiot found you? Great. He said not happy.

Leviathan: If your going to be like this you can just be silent. He said not wanting to argue with Samson.

Okuyasu: So Squigly has a Parasite just like Filia, it like two Stand User meeting.

Okuyasu removed his uniform and called it in as he close his eye and slept Filia went to her from as Carol follow and Squigly didn't mind sleeping in the living with Okuyasu who was already sleeping. Squigly look at him in curiosity as she wonder about the strange energy flowing with in him is hand as well as both felt so different yet the same.

Squigly: Who are you, Okuyasu? She ask as she so feel asleep too.

* * *

The next morning Okuyasu was sleep in as he was resting his body needing this for sometime when he awaken everyone but Squigly was gone he rubs his eyes and raised.

Okuyasu: Morning Squigly how you sleep? He ask as he got dress.

Squigly: Morning Okuyasu and I slept very well. She said cheerfully.

Okuyasu: So I guessing Filia and Carol are gone right?

Squigly: Yes and as you can see I can't leave because of "my new look". She said as she pointed to herself.

Okuyasu: I figures, well send we're by ourselves if you don't mind can you tell how you, you know. He said not feeling comfortable saying it.

Squigly: Ii fine, I feel better know that you removed the stitches. She smiled.

Okuyasu: N-No problem. He stutter as he rub his head.

Squigly:  _Hehehe, he funny and he a little cute_. Squigly thought as she got a blush little.

Okuyasu: Say Squigly if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up like this? It alright if you don't want to tell me. He said as he wasn't trying to reopen any sensitive wounds.

Squigly: It alright I don't remember much, it was during a party with the Medici family that it happened the head of the family Lorenzo Medici. She said as she look sadden.

Okuyasu:  _Lorenzo so he the source of this shit storm well now I know who to beat the shit out of_. He said as he listen to Squigly story.

Squigly: They found out we had the Skull Heart and attack us killing everyone even me but my mother wish on the heart to bring everyone back, but it twisted what my mom wanted and revived the dead my father pass Leviathan to me for protect. She said as she look away in sadness, Okuyasu keep it in but he was enraged by the fact this Lorenzo guy did to Squigly.

Leviathan: Lorenzo is a horrible man and his control over this city is rooted deep there no count of how many people have because of him. He sneered.

Okuyasu: Well that just give me another reason stop this Medici gang and beat this shithead Lorenza till he black and blue and bloody all over. He said with determination.

Squigly: Y-You can't! He far too dangerous! She pleaded.

Okuyasu: I stronger than I look, plus i what you both say is true than I have to stop him plus I'm already made myself a enemy of them. He said as he wasn't afraid at all.

Squigly: R-Really what made do so.

Okuyasu: Those shitheels cross a line they shouldn't have, no matter Squigly I'm going to avenge your death and punch Lorenza right in the face! He shout like the no was listen, shocking Squigly.

Squigly: Wh-Why, why goes so far? She ask as she tremble a bit.

Okuyasu: Because, for someone like you to be killed by a shit eating prick like that pissed me off. He said as his eye show the fury of a raging storm.

Squigly: Ok-Okuyasu. She said as her lip trembled and her eye start to water as cried making Okuyasu panic.

Okuyasu: H-Hey I d-didn't mean to make you cried! He said as Squigly swipe her tear as Leviathan chuckled.

Leviathan: _You are a strange one but my lady seem to have taking a liking to you treat her well._  He thought.

Squigly: No it nothing, thank you for your kind words Okuyasu. She smiled brightly making fluster.

Okuyasu: I-It fine n-no problem. He stutter blushing.

Squigly: Excuse me I feel quite drain so I'll shut my eye for some rest. She said as she close her to sleep.

Okuyasu: Alright I'll see ya later. He said as he felt like looking around.

As he left he thought of what he was going to do he would need a plan there was the Medici and the Skullgirl he would have to figure out which to go after first being that he had little no information on who or where the Skullgirl was, the Medici was his best bet he was already on there wanted list. Plus he had no idea when they strike again but he can guess there properly stronger than El Macho. He never was one to do hard or critical thinking so he came up with a plan that work for him.

Okuyasu: I need to end the Medici, and if I run into the Skullgirl before then fine by me. He said as thinking was not his things.

As he was walking he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and someone bump into him as he turn to apologize he saw it was Nadia but that not what shock him what shock him was the fact that her head was on the ground but her body was still standing and was picking up her head.

Okuyasu: What the hell!? He shouted freak out as Nadia turn to look at him.

Nadia: Oh Okuyasu small world meeting you here, sorry as you can see "I lost my head here". She said as she made a pun but Okuyasu was more focus on her severed head reattaching to her body.

Okuyasu: Okay I'm going to need a explanation on why your not dead from that and how your able to even do that. He said as he point at her.

Nadia: It a long story so your going to need to take a seat. She said as she look a little down and that didn't go unseen by Okuyasu as he set down on a small crates need them.

Okuyasu: If this is too much you don't have to tell me. He said as he didn't want to make her relive unwanted memories.

Nadia: If fine, I once used to be apart of a gang, they were called the Fishbone Gang we stole a weird gem from Lorenzo that I ended up swallowing was called the Life Gem. But then Dahlia broad and her goons caught us, next thing I know I'm chopped up with the rest of my gang on the ocean floor, I was the only survivor. She said as she wipe away a tear, if Okuyasu wasn't enrage enough before he was know he was so angry that his Stand erase anything his right hand touch as a huge chunk of the crate and floor was gone.

Okuyasu:  _Is there no end to these guy crimes!? Those guy are nothing more then murdering piece of pig shit_! He thought as he gritted his teeth.

Nadia: That my story, the Life Gem is the only thing keeping alive. She said as she look sadden.

Okuyasu: I'm sorry for what happened to you, I now have another reason to end those pieces of scum sucking shit birds! He scream in rage as Nadia eye widened.

Nadia: Whoa whoa whoa, your going to try and end the Medici gang!? Take it from someone who know better those guy will do something much worse too you! She said as she didn't want Okuyasu to throw his life away.

Okuyasu: I already my made decision I'm going to avenge you even if it kill me. Because the thought of people like them that get to kill whoever they want and get away with it pisses me off! Plus I'm already trash their shitting Casino so it does matter what I say or do know. He said as Nadia was even more shock.

Nadia: That was you! I heard a insane fight happened over there but I didn't know it was you! She said in shock but it made sense on how he save Minette.

Okuyasu: Yeah so my fate is sealed, I made this choice so I have to deal with it. I have to follow my own path for once. He said as he remember his brother telling him to make his own choices now.

Nadia: Your really going through with this?

Okuyasu: I am, I'm going to avenge you and everyone else that suffered from those bastard with everything I have. He said as Nadia was amazed by Okuyasu resolve.

Nadia:  _This guy something else, hmm no one Minette has the hot for him._  Well then if you do defeat them I'll have to, give you a reward~. She said as she win and hugged Okuyasu chest making him fluster.

Okuyasu: R-Right. He stutter.

Nadia: As purrfect as this is I have other fish to fried, see ya. She said as she ran off leaving Okuyasu by himself.

* * *

Okuyasu left Nadia to her business as he did his own there was a sinking question that he push to the back of his thought and that was if the Bow and Arrow had follow him he guess that be impossible but he could never be sure, it be a real problem if it was here and somehow it follow him here.

Okuyasu:  _I'm here to end all this madness, death what claim me a second time._  He thought as he past a church.

He didn't think much of it, he and Keicho didn't really think much of that god stuff for Keicho it was the fact people like him and his father were around, for him why was his mother taking away from them and having him and his brother suffer so much. To say Okuyasu was against God was too far he did believe there was a hell for people like Kira to burn in.

As he as walk he felt a sickening presence it was all twisted and too for gone, it was like a mix of bloodlust and endless suffering it was so dark and twisted Okuyasu face paled it felt like he was going to vomit from this feeling alone.

Okuyasu:  _Who or what the fuck is that!? This is not the presence of a human, no person not even Kira could give out this feeling_! He thought as his mind told him to run.

But he steeled his nerves and turn to to face it opponent and what he saw was a complete copy of himself. He was shock to the core he couldn't make sense of this! How where there another him!? He was right!

Okuyasu: What the hell is this! Who the hell are you and why do you look like me! He scream at the copy as sweat drip from his face.

?: Poor child lost and confuse in a world no of his own. It said in a voice distorted with his and someone else more feminine.

Okuyasu: Wh-What!? He said confused.

?: You put so much on your shoulders, but you lack the needed power to do it all. It continue to say as it walk in him making him back up.

Okuyasu:  _Wh-What i-is this t-thing talking about!?_  He mentally screamed.

?: No one can escape their past not even in death. It said as it stop and pull out something Okuyasu thought he never see again, the Bow and Arrow!

Okuyasu: What! How is the Bow and Arrow here!? He thought as he shake his fear and was about to charge the copy.

?: Your path will end in death, let show the way to you fate faster. It said in a sickening smile that gave Okuyasu chills, as it started to grow and look to be changing it stop for a moment.

As it look to be talking with someone, Okuyasu used this time to rush as fast as he could and scrape away the space between him and the Arrow grabbing it and teleported away. The creature was still standing in the same spot but look in the direction Okuyasu left in.

?: Understood. Child of the void, your path will end in death be me, The Medici, or the Skullgirl herself. It said as it went into the church and disappeared.

With Okuyasu he land on the ground panting sweat covered his face as he look at the Arrow in his hand. He was beyond shock by this somehow what the hell that thing was got the Arrow and know of his plan!

Okuyasu: Whatever the hell that thing was, I can't let it exist in this world any longer. A thing like that with such a dark and twisted soul if it even has one, need to be erase for good! He scream but if he need to return to rest and think this over.

As he return Squigly was still sleeping and Filia and Carol were in the rooms resting. So he had time to rest as his mind was plague with what to do.

What was he to do, the Medici had a hit on him, the Skullgirls was still in hiding, and now the Arrow is here and that freak is out there! He was not a smart person so when hit with these problem he couldn't come up with anything, it seem he wasn't alone tonight as Squigly's Parasite Leviathan sense Okuyasu damping frustration.

Leviathan: Pray tell what seem to be the problem, lad? He question wanting to help.

Okuyasu: I swamp so much is happening and I not sure if I'm strong enough to do anything about it, or even if I am strong enough to protect ever one. He signed as he slumped on the couch.

Leviathan: Perhaps your under thinking this.

Okuyasu: Huh?

Leviathan: Your alone in all this, even though I have little knowledge of what your going through it help to know you have allies who can help you. He said clearly to Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Your right, I really an idiot for not figuring it out sooner. He said as he rub his head.

Leviathan: We all have our falls now and then for know you should rest. He said as he closed his eyes.

Okuyasu: I guess you're right.  _And I should come clean with my past after hearing everyone else tell their story I should at least explain the power of this Arrow as well._  He thought as he close his eyes to sleep.

As morning come Okuyasu was up and ready for the day as he was needed to wash himself. As he got up and ready he left to the bathroom. He took his shirt off, he took a moment to look over his scarred body it was sturdy and rock hard his muscle were ripped and solid, the scarred seem to only highlight his muscular figure showing off just how strong it really was and how large he was.

As he was about to take his pants off the door open as Filia, Carol, and Squigly as their eyes widened at the sight of Okuyasu half naked muscular scarred body. None of them said a word saw all three girl faces heat up as the reacted in different ways.

Filia whole face turn red as he just stare space out, Carol pale face was red as well but she turn away embarrassed but turn to look once a would, Squigly was just shocked and amazed by the size and shape as she was sure what to feel. As for Okuyasu he was froze not sure what to do as he was never seen topless by girls.

But it ended as Samson close the door would Leviathan covered Squilgy's eye as Okuyasu snapped out of it and blush a little and then hope in the shower.

**Later...**

Okuyasu dried and redress as he come out it was awkward and silence he decided to clear the air.

Okuyasu: H-How about we forget what happened and talk about something else. He said as they nodded.

Squigly: Like what?

Okuyasu: I was thinking of tell you guy a story about my past and what not. He said as he was ready to come clean.

Filia: Really!

Carol: You going to tell you past? Are you okay with that?

Squigly: Im curious of your past, but are you okay with sharing it?

Okuyasu: Yeah it my own chose to do so, but just to let you know it not a happy one but what help me grow to the guy I am today. He said seriously making all them worry a little.

Filia: If you say so.

Okuyasu: It all started with when I was younger, it was me, my bro, my pops and mom. We were a happy at one time but my mom get sick and dead, after that things changed. My pops would sometime take his frustration on me and my Bro, he would protect me though. At one point something happened to pops though, it turn out he stole his mind to some piss of shit name DIO or whatever, he he planted a seed of his flesh into his head for some money. After he died the flesh buds when crazy and turn pops into a freak of nature he disappeared for sometime. In that time me and my Big Brother, Kechio found this Arrow head. He said sadden as he revealed the Arrow to them there eyes widened.

Filia: Th-Then what happened next? Wh-What does it do?

Okuyasu: Well this Arrow is a special kind of Arrow when it pierces someone if there spirit is strong enough they'll be given a special ability, like me and  **The Hand**. And if they don't they will died, so it a life or death trial. He explained as the girl eyes widened as Okuyasu continued.

Okuyasu: My Bro first pierced himself with the Arrow and awaken his Stand, with is a fighting spirit awaken a giving form the ability you have depends on your emotion. His Stand was called  **Bad Company**  a army swarm type Stand it had soldiers, tanks, and helicopters. As for me well  **The Hand**  speaks for itself. Later we find our dad but by that point he was a walking freak of nature and couldn't dead as he would regenerate instantly, ever since then my Bro been looking for a Stand to kill him in order to put him of his mercy, he created a few but none of them where the one, he took a lot of live in his pursuit and one of them came back in got him. Okuyasu stop to pause and take deep breath as he was starting to tremble a bit, the girl and Parasite shock by the lifestyle he had but save there question for the end.

Okuyasu: He killed by one of the Stand User he created, the took the Arrow and left. My Bro did a lot of crime and a lot of people are dead because him and I know someone was going to snuff him out over something. But he was still my Bro and he care for me even when he scowl me or was a bit harsh, he was still there for in the end. The piece of shit that kill him name was Akira Otoishi and his Stand  **Chili Peppers** , it was a electric type Stand the got strong the more electricity it had later when had another run in with him and I fought him but he trick me and almost kill me but I got even with him, it was thank to my friend Josuke Higashikata and his Stand  **Crazy Diamond**  it can heal or fix anything minus the stuff I erase. The first time I meet Josuke was a bit rough I was a bit of a jerk and he totally kicked my ass but after what happened to my Bro I had no else but my dad which turn out after all this time still care about us. He said as he didn't bother wiping his tears as he as only more will come but he continued.

Okuyasu: It was then we learn one of out friends was killed by a sick twisted bastard name Kira Yoshikage, he was a perverted serial killer that love to take the hands of woman. His Stand was called  **Killer Queen**  a bomb stand the turn anything it ouch into a bomb we corner him when he found him but he got away changing his name and identity, with the help of a kid name Hayato he found him but that when it got troubling. He grimaced as everyone sw the look his face had as it showed regret and frustration.

Filia: Wh-What ha-hap-happened?

Okuyasu: He was hiding a ace up his sleeve turn out he had another Stand that could control the air and he turn it into a bomb as me and Josuke didn't found until it was too late, one of his bomb when off and hit one of us and blowed a hole in our side it was original meet for Josuke but it didn't hit him. He said as it didn't take long for them to figure who got hit.

Carol: Y-You m-mean…?

Squigly: Th-The bl-blast?

Okuyasu: It was a fatal shot but thankful it was fix but by then it was too late, at that point the soul was already gone and only yht body remade. But it one thing good come out of it I was able to protect my friend Josuke. He said as his tear dried and he had a small smile on his face.

Filia: S-So i-it was…?

Okuyasu: Yes and no, yes I'm was the one that was hit and dead but no as I was able to be revived but only for a short amount of time. He said as he let everyone absorb the information.

Squigly: Y-You been through so much, I'm so sorry what you had to endure. She said as she wipe away a few tears.

Okuyasu: It fine, it what made me strong. He said as he was fine now.

Filia: But still after everything you went through how can still act like it didn't bother you?!

Okuyasu: I does bother me, but I was never very smart, but what the point in sitting around an crying about it going to do? I'm following a path that my Bro wanted me to follow, and that path is defeating the Skullgirl. He said honestly.

Carol: Where do you get all this courage and spirit from?

Okuyasu: Most of it is from the friends and allies I've gain. And it only took me now to relies that I still have people who care about. He said as he rub his head and smile lifting the heavy atmosphere.

Filia: Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: You guys showed a complete stranger kindness even when he look like a thug. He said as the girl turn red a bit.

Filia: It was really you who show us kindness, you went out of your way to help us one way or another. Filia said as she blush and look away.

Carol: If I never met you I maybe still the thing and be Brain Drain puppet. Carol said as she rub her arm and blush as well.

Squigly: You didn't show any sign of disgusted toward me and even restore my lips thought it may not be much for other it means a lot to me. Squigly said with a cheerful smile and a little blush.

Okuyasu: We-Well i-it not I c-c-could just do no-nothing about it, i-it leave a bad taste in my mouth and soul. He stutter of nervously.

With the change in the atmosphere everyone was closer but as for a elsewhere to look like others forces ae planning their next move.

At the Church underground it show a blonde nun with her eyes closed was standing quietly next to a pale skin nurse with blue hair and with you look at her red eyes closely you could see she had health sign in them, she was well endowed and revealed much.

As in front of them was a little girl with pale white skin and white hair in two buns, she also wearing a maids outfit as her red eyes with skull pupils.

?: Any of the Medici cancer in this city or the new comer? The little girl asked.

?: None on either side but t looks like he plans to fight the Medici he even made a enemy out of them. The nun said.

?: Hmmm very well, we will learn of this new comer and the limits of his power. For now we will continue with the plan we have now, Valentine you know what that means. The girl said as she look to the nurse.

Valentine: Yeah I know, but as for the new guy if I happened run into him can I buy chances, study him~? The woman ask with a seduced gleam.

?: Do as you please. The girl said not caring.

Valentine: Thank you, Marie~.

With the Medici in a tall building Vitale was sitting in his chair as in front of him was a woman with light tan skin and blue eyes with egyptian style clothing with a body just as endowed and mature she smirk as she stood in from of the Vitale.

Vitale: Eliza I guessing you know why I called you here? He asked.

Eliza: Why of course Vitale! How could I not it was all over the news, look to me you have a little problem that bigger than you guest. She said as she continue to smirk as Vitale tsk a little.

Vitale: Then you know what I want you to do right?

Eliza: Of course but I guessing I'm not doing this, right? Her smriked widened.

Vitale: Yes, Smoke and Angela will be joining you to hunt him down. He said as two more people appeared.

One of them was a boy in his twenties he had dark tan skin and amber eyes with and dark gray and fiery like hair, he was wearing black pants, red shoes, a red and orange flame pattern suit and a black overcoat that hang from his shoulders, he had a cigar in his mouth that was lit.

Next to him was a woman also in her twenties she had fair white pale skin with dark blue eyes and long blonde hair, she had a white pants, golden shoes, and a white and gold suit with a feather pattern and on the side of her waist was a sheath the was silver and dark blue, she just as mature and endowed.

Smoke: So we're working with this woman? Great. He sign as he blow out smoke.

Angela: It better to work in a group Smoke, no matter how distasteful they maybe. She said as Eliza eye twitched.

Eliza: Will if it isn't more of Vitale circus brats, tell me children can you really keep up with the likes of me? She smirk back as Smoke glared and Angela gritted her teeth a bit.

Smoke: What was that? He said as the flame on the cigar increase a bit.

Angela: For a someone with a beautiful face your tongue is as loss as your singing. She said as she was tempted to grab her sheath.

Vitale: Enough all of you, Cerebella will also joining you. And do not fail me I won't be as merciful with any of you as I was with El Macho. He warned as SMoke and Angela nodded and Eliza just smiled.

Smoke: Fine.

Angela: Very well.

Eliza: Well let get going them! She said as she and the other two left.

As forces make theirs plans from in the shadows Okuyasu most gather his strength, will time be on his side or is shorter the he relies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait dealing with school stuff and family, as for this Chapter I wanted to force more on the back stories. What do you think of Smoke and Angela? And what do you think there powers mine be? Who else do you think sure become a Stand User? And how do you think Okuyasu is going to react meeting Valentine? How do you think Okuyasu will react to Cerebella working for the Medici? And most importantly who else should join in Okuyasu's harem? Review all your answers and as always thanks for the support, peaces!


	5. Her Name is Squigly, The Arrow Return and Okuyasu Backstory Revealed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask for a new move for Okuyasu well I got one in mind I been planning doing for a would let me know what you think about it. And as for the girls attraction to Okuyasu are there anymore at I show add let me know, Enjoy and review me.
> 
> I don't own JoJo DIU or Skullgirls

* * *

Chapter 5:  **Her Name is Squigly, The Arrow Return and Okuyasu Backstory Revealed!**

Okuyasu was holding Minette as he walk to Little Innsmouth as Yu-Wan and Nadia ran out and see Okuyasu holding a sleeping Minette. He hand her over to her father who cried tears of joy as he held her close to him.

Yu-Wan: Thank you… Thank you so much. He said as he continue to cried.

Okuyasu: No problem. He said as Nadia crouch next to Yu-Wan looking at her friends.

Yu-Wan: Is there anyway I can ever repay you? He said as he felt like he should do something.

Okuyasu: No I did this cause I wanted to. He said as he didn't need anything but Nadia thought otherwise.

Nadia: Are you sure, there nothing you want for… doing this. She said as she put her around his neck and press chest to his making fluster.

Okuyasu: Y-Yeah i-it f-fine. He stutter out as his face turn red.

Nadia: Really~? She said a sher own face fluster.

Okuyasu: Really! I-It getting late I show get going see ya Yu-Wan! He said as he backup and ran to Filia place as Nadia pouted for him leaving.

When he return Filia rush to hug him as he freak out surprised by this and then look to her TV and saw that the fight was on the new or more so that there was a huge brawl that ending up wrecking the Casino and that El Macho was catch and sent to jail but the second brawler disappeared, many people only caught gleams but nothing specific. Okuyasu was relied of that but Filia must have been worrying over him cause that.

Okuyasu: Hey I said I be back and I am, better than ever really. He said as he show her and Carol his injuries all heal up.

Carol: B-But how…?

Filia: Unbelieve.

Okuyasu: In truth I was going to see if there anyway to fix this up and now I'm bad in top shape. He said as there were still scar but his body was back to normal.

Filia: That a relief, I thought you may have cost or were at least a part of what happened to the Casino. She said as she rub her arm.

Okuyasu: It fine I get it for let get some rest. He said as he got ready to sleep.

Filia: Right, Carol you can sleep with me if you want.

Carol: S-Sure.

As the two friends go in the Filia to rest up Okuyasu lay o the couch using his uniform as a pillow again as he rest his mind and body, the last thought he has before he goes to sleep is what he going to do if the Medici find him, will he be able to win again? Will he luck out next time? How can he get stronger? With those question put aside for another day he sleeps.

* * *

The next morning Filia and Carol left for school and Okuyasu left to see what the day had for him. On his walk he made it to Little Innsmouth to check on Minette and he hungry as he enter he didn't see Nadia and guess she was on here hunt. He enter and take a sit and waited just the Minette walk through the door and saw Okuyasu.

Minette: Oh! O-Okuyasu, h-how you been? She stutter a bit.

Okuyasu: Fine, how are you? You know after that hold thing. He said as he was checking to see if she okay.

Minetta: O-Oh! I'm fine, I don't remember much but my father said you save me. She said as she look away her cheeks blush a little.

Okuyasu: I see well glad I could help. He said glad she was okay.

Minette: Y-Yeah thank for that. She said blushing more.

Okuyasu: Hey you think I can get some noodles I'm a little hungry. He said as he rub his stomach.

Minette: S-Sure! She said and ran to the kitchen.

As Okuyasu waited he thought about the person who save him, he heard a woman voice his vision was blurry at the time so he couldn't see them he could barely remember the voice but he know it was a woman. The only question who was that woman and why did she save him he didn't know them so who knows what there reason was but it still bugged him.

There was also the Medici and his fight with El Macho made him realise he need a way to become stronger or have a better way at fighting but what could he. He could add and scrape away space and his Stand of mid-high destruction power and that all even if range not a problem his there still the fact some can alway but physically stronger than him. All this thinking was hurting his head for know he would see what the future hold for him and move from there.

Minette brought Okuyasu his food he eat it and enjoy it too after he was done he thought of a way to buy but Yu-Wan said his food on the house for what he did for Minette it was the least Yu-Wan wanted to do.

Okuyasu walk around for the rest of day learning the sights and checking stuff out when night fall he was walking the street he was feeling a sense of deja vu. He heard faint foot step like someone was getting up and walking he calming his breathing as he did feel any blood lust but when he turn what he say was definitely something to freak out about. In front of went was a living corpse specifically a girl.

She had pale blue skin and red eyes and dark blue hair and a stitch up mouth and a white worm thing in her head, Okuyasu was trying to weird or anything but this girl was still attracted somehow her hair making Okuyasu think of the midnight sky and her eyes were like rubies as well but uncut pure raw rubies you find in caves and her skin was close to the sky getting over a rainy day, he alway like the color blue no matter what color but he could figure out was why the stitch mouth it made her look a doll and her cloth prove it. He felt nervous as he relieve he was staring as she also look body was almost mature he focus and keep his guard up as he went to talk to her.

Okuyasu: U-Uh…Miss? You…okay…? He ask as he was a unsure and still nervous but it got her attention as she and the worm thing turn to look at him.

?: Hmm? Oh! Leviathan it look like we're not alone, greetings. She said sounding oddly chipper but her voice was soft and calming his nervous seem to calm down hearing her voice but the weird think her mouth was stitch shut but he could heard her voice.

Okuyasu: Uh… Hello what your name? He ask may as well most people would freak more than this but he spent a part of his life time living with a freak for a dad so seeing beautiful corpse girl was fine by him.

Squigly: Oh my apologizes, I am Sienna Contiello but you may call me Squigly. She said as she bow a bit.

Okuyasu: Okuyasu Nijimura, you call me Okuyasu. He said as he felt a off feeling but not from her something else.

Squigly: Okuyasu such a unique name. She said in interest.

Leviathan: Careful my laby, he could be dangerous much has change. The thing in her head warn and it watch Okuyasu carefully.

Okuyasu: Hey I'm going to hurt you guy but I'm a little curious, how are you able to talk you mouth stitch up like that. He said as he point to her slip as his body subconsciously got closer.

Squigly: What are you talking about? … My mouth! Who would do such a thing, and WHY!? She said shock by what happened to her Okuyasu got closer and focus on the stitch.

Okuyasu: That a good question must be one fck up person to do this. He semi growl as he close the distance between her and him.

Leviathan: Your not wrong, for only one man could done this, Lorenzo. He spit out with a sneered as if the name itself was poison.

Okuyasu: How that? Okuyasu ask as he or Squigly notice the space between them closes.

Leviathan: He is the head and leader of the Medici a group of nothing but thugs and murders. He said as Okuyasu when out to touch Squigly.

Okuyasu first but carefully put his right hand out as Squigly did the same for him she felt cool but it a calming kind that relied his nervous of any stress for Squigly, Okuyasu hand felt warm like a warming flame that release any feeling of chill, but she could feel a strange energy in his right hand like a void that suck up everything and stick the rest together but ignored it. With his left he calmly felt her face spreading his warmth in Okuyasu left hand Squigly could feel a energy that was ready it burst any second, he move her hair that block her other eye and saw a hole where it used to be, it didn't bother him as he got a clear look her face he didn't pay attention what he was saying.

Okuyasu: Beautiful. He said as he took a moment to relied what he just said and blush as he backup a bit.

Squigly: Wh-What? She said fluster as well but Leviathan notice something the stitch on Squigly's mouth where gone.

Okuyasu: Cr-Crap my bad! I'm not very smart so I don't how to talk to girls, I-It just c-come out. He said as he was now embarrassed but then felt something in his hand.

Squigly: I-It fine, thank you. She said still fluster but smile without the stitch now her smile was even more beautiful.

Okuyasu: Y-Your welcome, h-hey if you do have anywhere to go you can alway. He said as he rub his head.

Squigly: Really? She ask shock but Okuyasu request.

Okuyasu: Y-You kn-know if yo-you want. He mutter as he blush more.

Leviathan: What a moment my laby, you there do you mind open your hand? He ask wanted to see if he was right about something.

Okuyasu: Huh? Sure. and he did and in his hand was the string that stitch Squigly's mouth a moment shocking Okuyasu.

Leviathan: I figured as much the only question how and when did he do it.

Okuyasu: Wh-What the, b-but how? _Did_ _ **The Hand**_ _do this? But how, was it moving by my instincts?_  He said as his Stand remove the string without him knowing.

Squigly: However you did, I thank you for doing so even is I can no longer move lip is feel better without on my lips, I be very grateful to join wherever you go. She said as Okuyasu throw the string away.

Okuyasu didn't know why he still how this uneasy feeling but whatever it was he going know soon and sooner then he hopes for. As he made his way back to Filia he saw she was brushing her hair or more like grooming Samson.

Okuyasu: Yo I'm back and I brought over someone. He said as Filia look and saw Squigly.

Filia: Oh Okuyasu who your friends?

Okuyasu: It more like I her and invited her to stay awhile until I can think of something. He said as he scratch his head think was not his best talent.

Filia: Nice to meet you, I'm Filia. She said to Squigly.

Squigly: Sienna Contiello, but please call me Squigly, and the please all mine. She said back Okuyasu figure they many get along.

Okuyasu: Glad you to are getting along, I'm going to get some rest. He said as he set on the couch to rest, as for the Parasites not so much.

Samson: Hmph what are you doing here, worm? Samson sneered.

Leviathan: If you must know Samson, my lady was invite to come by Mr. Nijimura. Leviathan said back in a not so pleased tone.

Samson: Of all the Parasite to meet that idiot found you? Great. He said not happy.

Leviathan: If your going to be like this you can just be silent. He said not wanting to argue with Samson.

Okuyasu: So Squigly has a Parasite just like Filia, it like two Stand User meeting.

Okuyasu removed his uniform and called it in as he close his eye and slept Filia went to her from as Carol follow and Squigly didn't mind sleeping in the living with Okuyasu who was already sleeping. Squigly look at him in curiosity as she wonder about the strange energy flowing with in him is hand as well as both felt so different yet the same.

Squigly: Who are you, Okuyasu? She ask as she so feel asleep too.

* * *

The next morning Okuyasu was sleep in as he was resting his body needing this for sometime when he awaken everyone but Squigly was gone he rubs his eyes and raised.

Okuyasu: Morning Squigly how you sleep? He ask as he got dress.

Squigly: Morning Okuyasu and I slept very well. She said cheerfully.

Okuyasu: So I guessing Filia and Carol are gone right?

Squigly: Yes and as you can see I can't leave because of "my new look". She said as she pointed to herself.

Okuyasu: I figures, well send we're by ourselves if you don't mind can you tell how you, you know. He said not feeling comfortable saying it.

Squigly: Ii fine, I feel better know that you removed the stitches. She smiled.

Okuyasu: N-No problem. He stutter as he rub his head.

Squigly:  _Hehehe, he funny and he a little cute_. Squigly thought as she got a blush little.

Okuyasu: Say Squigly if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up like this? It alright if you don't want to tell me. He said as he wasn't trying to reopen any sensitive wounds.

Squigly: It alright I don't remember much, it was during a party with the Medici family that it happened the head of the family Lorenzo Medici. She said as she look sadden.

Okuyasu:  _Lorenzo so he the source of this shit storm well now I know who to beat the shit out of_. He said as he listen to Squigly story.

Squigly: They found out we had the Skull Heart and attack us killing everyone even me but my mother wish on the heart to bring everyone back, but it twisted what my mom wanted and revived the dead my father pass Leviathan to me for protect. She said as she look away in sadness, Okuyasu keep it in but he was enraged by the fact this Lorenzo guy did to Squigly.

Leviathan: Lorenzo is a horrible man and his control over this city is rooted deep there no count of how many people have because of him. He sneered.

Okuyasu: Well that just give me another reason stop this Medici gang and beat this shithead Lorenza till he black and blue and bloody all over. He said with determination.

Squigly: Y-You can't! He far too dangerous! She pleaded.

Okuyasu: I stronger than I look, plus i what you both say is true than I have to stop him plus I'm already made myself a enemy of them. He said as he wasn't afraid at all.

Squigly: R-Really what made do so.

Okuyasu: Those shitheels cross a line they shouldn't have, no matter Squigly I'm going to avenge your death and punch Lorenza right in the face! He shout like the no was listen, shocking Squigly.

Squigly: Wh-Why, why goes so far? She ask as she tremble a bit.

Okuyasu: Because, for someone like you to be killed by a shit eating prick like that pissed me off. He said as his eye show the fury of a raging storm.

Squigly: Ok-Okuyasu. She said as her lip trembled and her eye start to water as cried making Okuyasu panic.

Okuyasu: H-Hey I d-didn't mean to make you cried! He said as Squigly swipe her tear as Leviathan chuckled.

Leviathan: _You are a strange one but my lady seem to have taking a liking to you treat her well._  He thought.

Squigly: No it nothing, thank you for your kind words Okuyasu. She smiled brightly making fluster.

Okuyasu: I-It fine n-no problem. He stutter blushing.

Squigly: Excuse me I feel quite drain so I'll shut my eye for some rest. She said as she close her to sleep.

Okuyasu: Alright I'll see ya later. He said as he felt like looking around.

As he left he thought of what he was going to do he would need a plan there was the Medici and the Skullgirl he would have to figure out which to go after first being that he had little no information on who or where the Skullgirl was, the Medici was his best bet he was already on there wanted list. Plus he had no idea when they strike again but he can guess there properly stronger than El Macho. He never was one to do hard or critical thinking so he came up with a plan that work for him.

Okuyasu: I need to end the Medici, and if I run into the Skullgirl before then fine by me. He said as thinking was not his things.

As he was walking he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and someone bump into him as he turn to apologize he saw it was Nadia but that not what shock him what shock him was the fact that her head was on the ground but her body was still standing and was picking up her head.

Okuyasu: What the hell!? He shouted freak out as Nadia turn to look at him.

Nadia: Oh Okuyasu small world meeting you here, sorry as you can see "I lost my head here". She said as she made a pun but Okuyasu was more focus on her severed head reattaching to her body.

Okuyasu: Okay I'm going to need a explanation on why your not dead from that and how your able to even do that. He said as he point at her.

Nadia: It a long story so your going to need to take a seat. She said as she look a little down and that didn't go unseen by Okuyasu as he set down on a small crates need them.

Okuyasu: If this is too much you don't have to tell me. He said as he didn't want to make her relive unwanted memories.

Nadia: If fine, I once used to be apart of a gang, they were called the Fishbone Gang we stole a weird gem from Lorenzo that I ended up swallowing was called the Life Gem. But then Dahlia broad and her goons caught us, next thing I know I'm chopped up with the rest of my gang on the ocean floor, I was the only survivor. She said as she wipe away a tear, if Okuyasu wasn't enrage enough before he was know he was so angry that his Stand erase anything his right hand touch as a huge chunk of the crate and floor was gone.

Okuyasu:  _Is there no end to these guy crimes!? Those guy are nothing more then murdering piece of pig shit_! He thought as he gritted his teeth.

Nadia: That my story, the Life Gem is the only thing keeping alive. She said as she look sadden.

Okuyasu: I'm sorry for what happened to you, I now have another reason to end those pieces of scum sucking shit birds! He scream in rage as Nadia eye widened.

Nadia: Whoa whoa whoa, your going to try and end the Medici gang!? Take it from someone who know better those guy will do something much worse too you! She said as she didn't want Okuyasu to throw his life away.

Okuyasu: I already my made decision I'm going to avenge you even if it kill me. Because the thought of people like them that get to kill whoever they want and get away with it pisses me off! Plus I'm already trash their shitting Casino so it does matter what I say or do know. He said as Nadia was even more shock.

Nadia: That was you! I heard a insane fight happened over there but I didn't know it was you! She said in shock but it made sense on how he save Minette.

Okuyasu: Yeah so my fate is sealed, I made this choice so I have to deal with it. I have to follow my own path for once. He said as he remember his brother telling him to make his own choices now.

Nadia: Your really going through with this?

Okuyasu: I am, I'm going to avenge you and everyone else that suffered from those bastard with everything I have. He said as Nadia was amazed by Okuyasu resolve.

Nadia:  _This guy something else, hmm no one Minette has the hot for him._  Well then if you do defeat them I'll have to, give you a reward~. She said as she win and hugged Okuyasu chest making him fluster.

Okuyasu: R-Right. He stutter.

Nadia: As purrfect as this is I have other fish to fried, see ya. She said as she ran off leaving Okuyasu by himself.

* * *

Okuyasu left Nadia to her business as he did his own there was a sinking question that he push to the back of his thought and that was if the Bow and Arrow had follow him he guess that be impossible but he could never be sure, it be a real problem if it was here and somehow it follow him here.

Okuyasu:  _I'm here to end all this madness, death what claim me a second time._  He thought as he past a church.

He didn't think much of it, he and Keicho didn't really think much of that god stuff for Keicho it was the fact people like him and his father were around, for him why was his mother taking away from them and having him and his brother suffer so much. To say Okuyasu was against God was too far he did believe there was a hell for people like Kira to burn in.

As he as walk he felt a sickening presence it was all twisted and too for gone, it was like a mix of bloodlust and endless suffering it was so dark and twisted Okuyasu face paled it felt like he was going to vomit from this feeling alone.

Okuyasu:  _Who or what the fuck is that!? This is not the presence of a human, no person not even Kira could give out this feeling_! He thought as his mind told him to run.

But he steeled his nerves and turn to to face it opponent and what he saw was a complete copy of himself. He was shock to the core he couldn't make sense of this! How where there another him!? He was right!

Okuyasu: What the hell is this! Who the hell are you and why do you look like me! He scream at the copy as sweat drip from his face.

?: Poor child lost and confuse in a world no of his own. It said in a voice distorted with his and someone else more feminine.

Okuyasu: Wh-What!? He said confused.

?: You put so much on your shoulders, but you lack the needed power to do it all. It continue to say as it walk in him making him back up.

Okuyasu:  _Wh-What i-is this t-thing talking about!?_  He mentally screamed.

?: No one can escape their past not even in death. It said as it stop and pull out something Okuyasu thought he never see again, the Bow and Arrow!

Okuyasu: What! How is the Bow and Arrow here!? He thought as he shake his fear and was about to charge the copy.

?: Your path will end in death, let show the way to you fate faster. It said in a sickening smile that gave Okuyasu chills, as it started to grow and look to be changing it stop for a moment.

As it look to be talking with someone, Okuyasu used this time to rush as fast as he could and scrape away the space between him and the Arrow grabbing it and teleported away. The creature was still standing in the same spot but look in the direction Okuyasu left in.

?: Understood. Child of the void, your path will end in death be me, The Medici, or the Skullgirl herself. It said as it went into the church and disappeared.

With Okuyasu he land on the ground panting sweat covered his face as he look at the Arrow in his hand. He was beyond shock by this somehow what the hell that thing was got the Arrow and know of his plan!

Okuyasu: Whatever the hell that thing was, I can't let it exist in this world any longer. A thing like that with such a dark and twisted soul if it even has one, need to be erase for good! He scream but if he need to return to rest and think this over.

As he return Squigly was still sleeping and Filia and Carol were in the rooms resting. So he had time to rest as his mind was plague with what to do.

What was he to do, the Medici had a hit on him, the Skullgirls was still in hiding, and now the Arrow is here and that freak is out there! He was not a smart person so when hit with these problem he couldn't come up with anything, it seem he wasn't alone tonight as Squigly's Parasite Leviathan sense Okuyasu damping frustration.

Leviathan: Pray tell what seem to be the problem, lad? He question wanting to help.

Okuyasu: I swamp so much is happening and I not sure if I'm strong enough to do anything about it, or even if I am strong enough to protect ever one. He signed as he slumped on the couch.

Leviathan: Perhaps your under thinking this.

Okuyasu: Huh?

Leviathan: Your alone in all this, even though I have little knowledge of what your going through it help to know you have allies who can help you. He said clearly to Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Your right, I really an idiot for not figuring it out sooner. He said as he rub his head.

Leviathan: We all have our falls now and then for know you should rest. He said as he closed his eyes.

Okuyasu: I guess you're right.  _And I should come clean with my past after hearing everyone else tell their story I should at least explain the power of this Arrow as well._  He thought as he close his eyes to sleep.

As morning come Okuyasu was up and ready for the day as he was needed to wash himself. As he got up and ready he left to the bathroom. He took his shirt off, he took a moment to look over his scarred body it was sturdy and rock hard his muscle were ripped and solid, the scarred seem to only highlight his muscular figure showing off just how strong it really was and how large he was.

As he was about to take his pants off the door open as Filia, Carol, and Squigly as their eyes widened at the sight of Okuyasu half naked muscular scarred body. None of them said a word saw all three girl faces heat up as the reacted in different ways.

Filia whole face turn red as he just stare space out, Carol pale face was red as well but she turn away embarrassed but turn to look once a would, Squigly was just shocked and amazed by the size and shape as she was sure what to feel. As for Okuyasu he was froze not sure what to do as he was never seen topless by girls.

But it ended as Samson close the door would Leviathan covered Squilgy's eye as Okuyasu snapped out of it and blush a little and then hope in the shower.

**Later...**

Okuyasu dried and redress as he come out it was awkward and silence he decided to clear the air.

Okuyasu: H-How about we forget what happened and talk about something else. He said as they nodded.

Squigly: Like what?

Okuyasu: I was thinking of tell you guy a story about my past and what not. He said as he was ready to come clean.

Filia: Really!

Carol: You going to tell you past? Are you okay with that?

Squigly: Im curious of your past, but are you okay with sharing it?

Okuyasu: Yeah it my own chose to do so, but just to let you know it not a happy one but what help me grow to the guy I am today. He said seriously making all them worry a little.

Filia: If you say so.

Okuyasu: It all started with when I was younger, it was me, my bro, my pops and mom. We were a happy at one time but my mom get sick and dead, after that things changed. My pops would sometime take his frustration on me and my Bro, he would protect me though. At one point something happened to pops though, it turn out he stole his mind to some piss of shit name DIO or whatever, he he planted a seed of his flesh into his head for some money. After he died the flesh buds when crazy and turn pops into a freak of nature he disappeared for sometime. In that time me and my Big Brother, Kechio found this Arrow head. He said sadden as he revealed the Arrow to them there eyes widened.

Filia: Th-Then what happened next? Wh-What does it do?

Okuyasu: Well this Arrow is a special kind of Arrow when it pierces someone if there spirit is strong enough they'll be given a special ability, like me and  **The Hand**. And if they don't they will died, so it a life or death trial. He explained as the girl eyes widened as Okuyasu continued.

Okuyasu: My Bro first pierced himself with the Arrow and awaken his Stand, with is a fighting spirit awaken a giving form the ability you have depends on your emotion. His Stand was called  **Bad Company**  a army swarm type Stand it had soldiers, tanks, and helicopters. As for me well  **The Hand**  speaks for itself. Later we find our dad but by that point he was a walking freak of nature and couldn't dead as he would regenerate instantly, ever since then my Bro been looking for a Stand to kill him in order to put him of his mercy, he created a few but none of them where the one, he took a lot of live in his pursuit and one of them came back in got him. Okuyasu stop to pause and take deep breath as he was starting to tremble a bit, the girl and Parasite shock by the lifestyle he had but save there question for the end.

Okuyasu: He killed by one of the Stand User he created, the took the Arrow and left. My Bro did a lot of crime and a lot of people are dead because him and I know someone was going to snuff him out over something. But he was still my Bro and he care for me even when he scowl me or was a bit harsh, he was still there for in the end. The piece of shit that kill him name was Akira Otoishi and his Stand  **Chili Peppers** , it was a electric type Stand the got strong the more electricity it had later when had another run in with him and I fought him but he trick me and almost kill me but I got even with him, it was thank to my friend Josuke Higashikata and his Stand  **Crazy Diamond**  it can heal or fix anything minus the stuff I erase. The first time I meet Josuke was a bit rough I was a bit of a jerk and he totally kicked my ass but after what happened to my Bro I had no else but my dad which turn out after all this time still care about us. He said as he didn't bother wiping his tears as he as only more will come but he continued.

Okuyasu: It was then we learn one of out friends was killed by a sick twisted bastard name Kira Yoshikage, he was a perverted serial killer that love to take the hands of woman. His Stand was called  **Killer Queen**  a bomb stand the turn anything it ouch into a bomb we corner him when he found him but he got away changing his name and identity, with the help of a kid name Hayato he found him but that when it got troubling. He grimaced as everyone sw the look his face had as it showed regret and frustration.

Filia: Wh-What ha-hap-happened?

Okuyasu: He was hiding a ace up his sleeve turn out he had another Stand that could control the air and he turn it into a bomb as me and Josuke didn't found until it was too late, one of his bomb when off and hit one of us and blowed a hole in our side it was original meet for Josuke but it didn't hit him. He said as it didn't take long for them to figure who got hit.

Carol: Y-You m-mean…?

Squigly: Th-The bl-blast?

Okuyasu: It was a fatal shot but thankful it was fix but by then it was too late, at that point the soul was already gone and only yht body remade. But it one thing good come out of it I was able to protect my friend Josuke. He said as his tear dried and he had a small smile on his face.

Filia: S-So i-it was…?

Okuyasu: Yes and no, yes I'm was the one that was hit and dead but no as I was able to be revived but only for a short amount of time. He said as he let everyone absorb the information.

Squigly: Y-You been through so much, I'm so sorry what you had to endure. She said as she wipe away a few tears.

Okuyasu: It fine, it what made me strong. He said as he was fine now.

Filia: But still after everything you went through how can still act like it didn't bother you?!

Okuyasu: I does bother me, but I was never very smart, but what the point in sitting around an crying about it going to do? I'm following a path that my Bro wanted me to follow, and that path is defeating the Skullgirl. He said honestly.

Carol: Where do you get all this courage and spirit from?

Okuyasu: Most of it is from the friends and allies I've gain. And it only took me now to relies that I still have people who care about. He said as he rub his head and smile lifting the heavy atmosphere.

Filia: Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: You guys showed a complete stranger kindness even when he look like a thug. He said as the girl turn red a bit.

Filia: It was really you who show us kindness, you went out of your way to help us one way or another. Filia said as she blush and look away.

Carol: If I never met you I maybe still the thing and be Brain Drain puppet. Carol said as she rub her arm and blush as well.

Squigly: You didn't show any sign of disgusted toward me and even restore my lips thought it may not be much for other it means a lot to me. Squigly said with a cheerful smile and a little blush.

Okuyasu: We-Well i-it not I c-c-could just do no-nothing about it, i-it leave a bad taste in my mouth and soul. He stutter of nervously.

With the change in the atmosphere everyone was closer but as for a elsewhere to look like others forces ae planning their next move.

At the Church underground it show a blonde nun with her eyes closed was standing quietly next to a pale skin nurse with blue hair and with you look at her red eyes closely you could see she had health sign in them, she was well endowed and revealed much.

As in front of them was a little girl with pale white skin and white hair in two buns, she also wearing a maids outfit as her red eyes with skull pupils.

?: Any of the Medici cancer in this city or the new comer? The little girl asked.

?: None on either side but t looks like he plans to fight the Medici he even made a enemy out of them. The nun said.

?: Hmmm very well, we will learn of this new comer and the limits of his power. For now we will continue with the plan we have now, Valentine you know what that means. The girl said as she look to the nurse.

Valentine: Yeah I know, but as for the new guy if I happened run into him can I buy chances, study him~? The woman ask with a seduced gleam.

?: Do as you please. The girl said not caring.

Valentine: Thank you, Marie~.

With the Medici in a tall building Vitale was sitting in his chair as in front of him was a woman with light tan skin and blue eyes with egyptian style clothing with a body just as endowed and mature she smirk as she stood in from of the Vitale.

Vitale: Eliza I guessing you know why I called you here? He asked.

Eliza: Why of course Vitale! How could I not it was all over the news, look to me you have a little problem that bigger than you guest. She said as she continue to smirk as Vitale tsk a little.

Vitale: Then you know what I want you to do right?

Eliza: Of course but I guessing I'm not doing this, right? Her smriked widened.

Vitale: Yes, Smoke and Angela will be joining you to hunt him down. He said as two more people appeared.

One of them was a boy in his twenties he had dark tan skin and amber eyes with and dark gray and fiery like hair, he was wearing black pants, red shoes, a red and orange flame pattern suit and a black overcoat that hang from his shoulders, he had a cigar in his mouth that was lit.

Next to him was a woman also in her twenties she had fair white pale skin with dark blue eyes and long blonde hair, she had a white pants, golden shoes, and a white and gold suit with a feather pattern and on the side of her waist was a sheath the was silver and dark blue, she just as mature and endowed.

Smoke: So we're working with this woman? Great. He sign as he blow out smoke.

Angela: It better to work in a group Smoke, no matter how distasteful they maybe. She said as Eliza eye twitched.

Eliza: Will if it isn't more of Vitale circus brats, tell me children can you really keep up with the likes of me? She smirk back as Smoke glared and Angela gritted her teeth a bit.

Smoke: What was that? He said as the flame on the cigar increase a bit.

Angela: For a someone with a beautiful face your tongue is as loss as your singing. She said as she was tempted to grab her sheath.

Vitale: Enough all of you, Cerebella will also joining you. And do not fail me I won't be as merciful with any of you as I was with El Macho. He warned as SMoke and Angela nodded and Eliza just smiled.

Smoke: Fine.

Angela: Very well.

Eliza: Well let get going them! She said as she and the other two left.

As forces make theirs plans from in the shadows Okuyasu most gather his strength, will time be on his side or is shorter the he relies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait dealing with school stuff and family, as for this Chapter I wanted to force more on the back stories. What do you think of Smoke and Angela? And what do you think there powers mine be? Who else do you think sure become a Stand User? And how do you think Okuyasu is going to react meeting Valentine? How do you think Okuyasu will react to Cerebella working for the Medici? And most importantly who else should join in Okuyasu's harem? Review all your answers and as always thanks for the support, peaces!


	6. The Circus Hitman Hunt! A Crimson Singer Appears, And Meeting The Skullgirl!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now I going to pick up the action, but I have a question if there is any fanart of my fanfiction if so can you share it with me, I'm not asking anyone to make one I'm just wanting to see if this fanfic or any other of my work is being made into fanart. Enjoy
> 
> I don't own JoJo DIU or Skullgirls.

* * *

Chapter 6: **The Circus Hitman Hunt! A Crimson Singer Appears, And Meeting The Skullgirl!?**

Okuyasu was thinking how much things have changed for him and how good he felt after sharing his past when the others. He still need to work on getting stronger but for know he focus on one things at a time.

Now he was called to the castle or more specific Parasoul home as of why well he had no idea. He figured it was important if the princess wanted him, so he came with no problem. When he saw Parasoul she was walking up to him with Umbrella.

Okuyasu: Yo what up princess whatcha need? He ask curious.

Parasoul: Greeting Okuyasu I was wondering if you could watch Umbrella? I'm needed somewhere but I don't what her to try and sneak out and seeing she some to be interested by your power I figure you be perfect. She said as Okuyasu sweatdrop a bit for babysitting.

Okuyasu: S-Sure, no problem. He said shock a little.

Parasoul: Thank you, I very grateful. She said as she turn to her sister.

Okuyasu: No problem.

Parasoul: No Umbrella I want you to behave, don't go causing any trouble understand? She said calm but sternly.

Umbrella: Yes. she signed but listened.

Parasoul: Good. she said and was off.

Okuyasu for himself was feeling awkward never babysitting and now was with the sister of the princess. Umbrella wanted to hang out with her sister and see her kick bad guy butt, instead was with the dude with weird powers but he look pretty cool. So Okuyasu decide to chat with the little girl to know more about her.

Okuyasu: Soooo, your the princess little sister? How that feel? He said sounding a bit awkward.

Umbrella: It okay I guess, it not as good as you think thought. She said a bit sad.

Okuyasu: How come? He said curiously.

Umbrella: She always busy and never let me see her in action! She pouted.

Okuyasu: She get looking out for you and your safety, that older siblings do. He said as Umbrella still pouted.

Umbrella: It not fair though! I want to hang out with my sister but she always busy! She said upset, Okuyasu signed but could understand her a little.

Okuyasu: It just so sicko and freak are put away I bet she would rather spend her time right now. He said with a smile as he tried to cheer her up.

Umbrella: R-Really? She ask still upset.

Okuyasu: Sure! No come on chin up. He said as Umbrella did.

Umbrella: Okay.

Okuyasu: That better now, what do you want to? And remember nothing dangerous alright? He warned.

Umbrella: Okay, we can look are the castle. She said Okuyasu nodded.

So they did Okuyasu was shock by how fancy it was and Umbrella was just full of pride and actual happy. She enjoy Okuyasu presence he made feel like her sister was around either if she not, Okuyasu was shock on how a kid like her could be so smart and talented it was amazing. As they were walking Umbrella told Okuyasu how she felt of her sister and what happened to their mother.

Umbrella: I love my sister but just wish she spend more time with me, you know? She ask honselty.

Okuyasu: I guess if I was in your shoes I want the same things. He agreed.

Umbrella: Exactly! She shouted.

Okuyasu: But I also now she want you safe above all else and for you to find your own path, like what my Bro.

Umbrella: You have a brother?

Okuyasu: I had one, he was my older brother and he died protecting me. He said as he saddened a bit.

Umbrella: I'm sorry, our mom died after I was born so I didn't know her well, Parasoul doesn't talk about her much. She said saddened as well.

Okuyasu: Sorry to hear that, but hey that just mean we has to life for the people we still have. He said cheering her up.

Umbrella: Yeah, thank for a great time Big Bro! She said cheerfully shocking Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: N-No problem. He stutter as he hides his tears.

* * *

Elsewhere Smoke, Angela, and Eliza where in the limo, it was died silent no one had anything to say each other, until Smoke got tire of silence.

Smoke: Ok I'll just say it but where the shit are we going? He ask out of boredom.

Eliza: Where hunting our target of course. She said cheerfully.

Angela: Do you even have a clue where he is? More on do you even have a clue what he look like? She said a bit shock by her attitude.

Eliza: Maybe not, but instead on looking for him "we" let him find us. She said plainly.

Smoke: What the hell does that mean? He ask in confusion.

Eliza: It means that he going to show himself again, soon. Trouble is bond to follow him and once he starts another uproar we'll find him. She smirk satisfied.

Smoke: How long do you think that going to take, if he smart he'll lay low. It could take forever to find him even with Midnight help. Smoke said in frustration and begin to lit a cigar.

Angela: As hopeless that plans sounds it our best shot, all we can do is hope it work soon. She signed as she look out the window.

Eliza: Say were we going to have that Cerebella girl join us? She ask curiously.

Smoke: She still looking for whoever took the Life Gem, but I'm sure Midnight will tell her of her new mission, there a lot of things that guy doesn't not know. He said about the mystery man.

Angela: Only because he has eyes literally everywhere. She pointed out.

Eliza: Then why doesn't Vitale have him do this?

Smoke: He one his old man best man and will rarely let him out of his sight, it just make you wonder how dangerous is this guy. If Lorenzo letting Midnight join the hunt. He sign as he blow smoke.

Angela: There very little known about Midnight, he been with Lorenzo ever since I join.

Smoke: Same, the guy barely if evers talks.

Eliza: So even the Medici have a mystery man and maybe wildcard. She said with a gleam in her eye.

Smoke: Don't get it twisted, the only people he ever listen are Lorenzo or Vitale no else. It a bit creepy but it be a family bloodline thing. He ask he continue to blow more smoke.

Eliza: Still sounds like the interesting one, but my thoughts are on this "new guy" he quite the talk on the Medici vine. She said with a smirk.

Angela: He is they only people to ever be seen are those two goons and El Macho, but it seems that out of fear they forget his face and El Macho is still out of it. But thank to Midnight we get a look of him. She smirk back.

Smoke: And all we have to do is wait, with this and the whole thing with Medici's man up and disappearing it making this hell for Lorenze, it made be the Skullgirl is finally here and in hiding. He said as he look out the window blowing more smoke.

Eliza: Whatever the case is I wonder what his blood will taste like~. She purred.

Angela: You can find out after we find him. She signed.

The drived continue as the two mobster just sat and think about the power their target was going to have.

Cerebella was still looking for Nadia, and still didn't find her she was starting to get frustrated. She didn't want to let Vitale down after all he did for her. As she keep looking around little Innsmouth she saw a shadow fly over her,,a figure landed a few meter away.

The figure reveal himself as Midnight he was cover in jet black hooded cloak that almost like it was alive, Cerebella couldn't see his face just his glowing red eyes as a raven come from the cloak and she Cerebella of her new mission, it glowing ruby eye show her what Vitale said to the other and that Cerebella will be joining them.

Cerebella: So Vitale want me to find the guy that destroy the Casino and defeated El Macho? She said in a serious tone.

* * *

Midnight nodded and then with and then disappeared in a torrent of shadows and feather leaving Cerebella alone again. She signed as she would have to put this mission on hold to join the other.

Cerebella: Whoever thought they could mess with the Medici and get away with it, is going to regret it. She said in a serious tone and walk off.

Okuyasu enjoyed his time with Umbrella after Parasoul return and he told her of what happened she thank him, Okuyasu bit his farewell and walk off.

He pull out the arrow, look and thought about it, something about look different about it one from the other he didn't have time to really look at it but when he get a closer look, it look like it had a bug of some kind on it he was sure of it and the energy around it was different.

Okuyasu: What the hell is different about this one? He ask himself.

His gut told him this arrow was special, that it was different from the other arrows that it hold something far more special.

Okuyasu: Whatever the hell you can do it better if I keep you with me. He said as he keep walking.

He somehow he ended up running into Cerebella, he made sure not to bump into to her, she stop in her track seeing Okuyasu and blush a little.

Cerebella: H-Hey. She said nervously.

Okuyasu: Y-Yo. He said equally nervous.

After their last talk is was a little awkward between them, neither of them said a word as neither know what to say, until Okuyasu broke awkward tension.

Okuyasu: H-How the act going. He said awkwardly.

Cerebella: G-Good, how have you been? She said awkward as well.

Okuyasu wasn't much for thinking and he had no idea what to say to girl or what they like but even so he just went with his gut and say what he felt without thought.

Okuyasu: You were really good with your act, I never saw anyone on a tightrope balancing two elephant before. He said honest making Cerebella blush a bit.

Cerebella: Th-Thank, I added them in myself. She stutter a bit.

Okuyasu: That a pretty nice hat and strong too. He said pointed to Vice Versa.

Cerebella: Oh! Y-Yeah Vice Versa my hat weapon and he extremely strong. She said proudly.

Okuyasu: It look really nice on you, bring out your hold outfit. He said without realizing it causing Cerebella to blush madly.

Cerebella: Th-Th-Thanks, your pretty go-good y-yo-yourself. I-I like the st-style of your outfit. She said stuttering and blushing.

Okuyasu: Thanks. He rub his head blushing also well.

Cerebella:  _My heart beating so fast! And my face is so hot! This warmth, I never nothing like this before! Not even from Vitale!_  She mental scream as her blush darken.

Okuyasu: Your more pretty when your face is like that. He laugh a bit feeling a bit bold as Cerebella whole face was red.

Cerebella: I-I-I g-got go! See ya later! She shout with a red face and ran.

Okuyasu just rub his head, wondering what came over him but know the less he enjoy there talk but he saw it was getting dark. He move on as he breath in the cold night air and let it flow through and past him enjoy it freshness.

As he continue to walk he look and saw what to be another Casino but it was sport and black and gold look and there where to bouncer at the from standing guard, properly because the last time he rush in there and firmly thrash the place from his fight with El Macho. Curious he decide to take a pick but he didn't want to get in a fight with the bouncer, so he did what he did last time.

He sneak right past them using his Stand, when he got close he scrap space away right past them inside. Like before it was nice and fancy the only difference it was sporting a black tiles floor and red rug with gold and dark blue everywhere.

Okuyasu: Fancy. He said slightly amazed.

As he continue to look around he made sure to keep a low profile and not make eye contact with any people incase they saw him fight at the last Casino. As he was look he aw slot machines and a bar there also a gambling table with cards. He turn and saw a huge stage with shining gold spotlights and a velvet curtain.

Speaker: Ladies and Gentleman! The Crimson Beauty and Queen of Music herself, Eliza! He screamed.

And to his shock when the curtain open reveal a tan skin woman, with blue, shiny smooth black hair, full red lips, and a scarlet dress with a golden beetle on it, and very full and mature figure.

Okuyasu swear he felt his heart stop and feel from his chest to his stomach, she was like a model from someone dreams. But there a nagging feel to be careful around her like these was a hidden aura in her.

Okuyasu couldn't read her but the moment he heard her sing it was like a every man in the room was under a spell, her voice like a angel, smooth and slick. It was enchanted to listen Okuyasu could listen this for every.

Okuyasu: Damn just damn. He said amazed.

But he couldn't as he had somewhere to be and as sneak and quick as he come he left the same way.

Okuyasu: Damn the girl of this city are sure something, most of the woman back in Morioh can even hold a flame to them. He said laughing a bit.

As he continue to walk there a lot of shaking and rumbling, when he look he was in shock to what he saw; to giant bone hand made out of skeletons that were holding up more than half a building keeping it from falling on the people.

Okuyasu: What the shitting fuck!? He shout and disbelief.

When he got a closer look he could saw a girl with white hair in pigtails, red eyes with skulls, and pale skin, she was also wearing a maids outfit.

Okuyasu: I-If I wasn't misstaking that would be the Skullgirl, but I heard share cost chaos! So why is she protecting the people below? He ask in confusion

Skullgirl: Lorenzo… Medici…! She scream in rage.

To make thing worse it look she was fight off something, flying shadow of some kind that was cutting her up. Mostly her outfit as she was using the skeletons to hold out her attacker as she focus her energy.

Okuyasu: What the hell? That who I got to beat? Can I even stand a chance against her with how I am know? He ask himself in shock.

He was so focus on the Skullgirl he almost didn't saw from the corner of his eye. It reveal Squigly as she made her way to his side.

Squigly: Okuyasu are you okay!? She ask concern.

Okuyasu: I'm fine I was on my way back, then all this shaking happened and now it look like the Skullgirl is protecting the people. He pointed.

Leviathan: A Skullgirl protecting life? Very odd for a Skullgirl to act. Leviathan said surprised.

Okuyasu: Maybe but my plan doesn't change, it look like it just going to be a lot harder than I thought. He signed.

Squigly: It will workout, but what could have cause the Skullgirl to act know? She said walking up a head of Okuyasu to the ledge, her back to him.

Okuyasu: My guest, she has a bone to pick with that shithead Lorenzo. He sneer a bit and look ahead.

Okuyasu didn't see it before but Squigly was ahead, it gave him a clear view of her back. Feeling his eye down from Squigly back to her thick rear, he cover his nose to stop it from bleeding out. He tried to look elsewhere but is eye keep drifting back to her full rear.

He brought his mind out of the gutter to focus at the situation at hand, he look and saw the Skullgirl was still hold up with whatever is attacking her, it look to be fast and black and to be flying Okuyasu couldn't figure out what it was.

Okuyasu:  _Whatever attacking her, if it lands a solid blow strong enough to take her out for a while that building will fall!_ He thought cursing.

Okuyasu: Anyway Squigly why are you here is for me or the Skullgirl? He ask in confusion.

Squigly: I grow worry of you and so did the others and after that tremor I rush to it and here you are, so in short I'm here for you. She said as she look away blushing a bit.

Okuyasu: Th-Thanks. He stutter.

Squigly: But what could be attacking the Skullgirl and why? She ask confused.

?: That would be the Medici top guard doing that. Said a mysterious voice.

And then out of know where a fireball was launch at the two, it was about to hit Squigly until Okuyasu block the attack by erasing it with  **The Hand** , he glare at the person who fire it. And from the shadow appear Smoke as he blow a cloud of smog.

Smoke: And his name is Midnight, as for me I'm Smoke. He said casually.

Okuyasu: What the big idea firing at a defendles girl asshole. Okuyasu sneered.

Smoke: She was in the way, so I figure that it be easier taking you both out. He said lighting a cigar.

Okuyasu: I'll make you rethink that, just who or what are you? He sneered the question.

Smoke: As you can tell I'm with the Medici and after what you did my boss doesn't want you walking. He feels like your going to be a real thorn so I'm here to take care of it. He said plainly as he continue to smoke.

Okuyasu: I beat one of you before I'll do it again. He glared.

Smoke: Ya see there just one difference, I'm "stronger" than El Macho. He said as he then blow a torrent of fire at Okuyasu.

Okuyasu erase again coming out here less as he glared at his enemy and then he turn to Squigly.

Okuyasu: Get out of here, it going to be dangerous and I don't want you caught in the crossfire. He said his voice showing there being no room for anymore talk.

Squigly: O-Okay, please me safe. She warn as she ran off.

Okuyasu: I will! He shout back.

Smoke: Are you sure you want to make that promise, it bad to lie to someone. He said as he flick his cigar making it clear he wasn't planning on letting Okuyasu leave.

Okuyasu: Bring it fire breathing prick I'll make that face of your kiss the pavement. He growl as he glared.

Smoke: Hmph, very well let get this started. I'll make sure to give you a prepare execute, by bruning every last bit of into ash. He said darkly.

Both fighter look at each other, Okuyasu with The Hand behind him and Smoke as he breath in air but blow flames.

As the heated battle is about to fight both fighters are going to done everything to take each other out as the Skullgirl make her appears and is under attacker herself. Can Okuyasu won a heating victory or will he been consumed by the flames.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 6 is here with a blazing ending! Tell me what you thought of Okuyasu and Umbrella moment I wanted to focus how much they have in commenting, tell of what you thought of this chapter and what your favor part was. Who do you think the battle will playout? How do you think Eliza will betray the Medici? And what do you think of the Requiem Arrow being there? What do you of Midnight? And how do you feel about Okuyasu and Cerebella conversation? Review me your answer, and I'm now on Archive of Our Own so be on lookout for my work. Thank for your support! Peaces!


	7. The Medici's Dragon vs. A Eraser! The Arrow Chose!? And A Shocking Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So do you think I show have Okuyasu become a Requiem Stand User after the Arrow pierce his allies, I leave the choice to you. Enjoy the fanfic. I want to do more fanservice as well so just make a request on who it show be.
> 
> I don't own JoJo or Skullgirls

* * *

Chapter 7:  **The Medici's Dragon vs. A Eraser! The Arrow Chose!? And A Shocking Surprise!**

Parasoul was having the soldiers move all of the civilians to safety as she watch the Skullgirl hold the building up. She was on barrow time and had to work fast she turn and look to the distance Okuyasu watching thing same.

Both saw a black blur attacking the Skullgirl as she defend against she was shock by this. By when she turn and saw Okuyasu block a ball of fire and man appear. She was torn from help Okuyasu or stopping blur, as she turn and was about to fire about the man, she saw from the corner of her eye sword flying at her so he block it.

Angela: I won't let you get in the way of that fight Princess. A blonde hair woman said with a cold tone.

Parasoul: If that the case then I'll just have to take you out. She said as she got in a fighting stance.

Angela: Show me what power the princess of this country can truly do. She said as sword rush behind her.

* * *

Okuyasu and Smoke watch each other as the were about to battle, Okuyasu would have to be careful this guy had more power in his attacks then El Macho and the look on his face and seeping bloodlust said it all.

Smoke: Before we start care to tell me your name? He ask casually.

Okuyasu: Why the hell would I tell you?

Smoke: It be better to know who your fighting, plus there going to need a grave with your name on it. He said plainly having Okuyasu glare.

Okuyasu: Okuyasu, remember that name as I pound it into your skull. He growl out.

Smoke: Very well then Okuyasu let us get started.

* * *

Okuyasu: I'm going to scrape away your ass, you flaming asshole!  **The Hand**  appears behind him scrape away space.

Smoke: You'll burn to ash before you lay a hand on me. Breathing a bit of fire that forms a small dragon.

**READY, ACTION: OPEN THE GAME!**

Okuyasu going in for the attack as he throws a right hook Smoke dodges it's and breaths in air before he fire his  **Hell Flower Fireball**  as a red and orange fireball took the form of a flower sent at Okuyasu, he dodges it and goes for a left hook but that dodges two and another  **Hell Flower Fireball**  it fired that was also dodge. Okuyasu then rushes Smoke with a barrage of kicks but Smoke dodge out the way.

He jumps in the air and fire his  **Beast Faced Dog Flame**  as the flames took the form of a giant dog face with flames on it chin and eyebrows, Okuyasu erases the flame being to big to dodge. Okuyasu throws a strong punch but Smoke backup and fire another  **Hell Flower**  but Okuyasu block it and goes for ax kick but Smoke dodges, the kick craters the ground. He goes for another and another leaving craters and broken plates of wood and stone everywhere.

Smoke is surprise by the power Okuyasu has, he goes for the attack and he breath fire but make them take the form of giant razor teeth as he goes for his  **Explosion Fang**  which sent Okuyasu skidding a few feet with his left arm burned. Smoke smirk a bit but Okuyasu scrape away space pulling Smoke close to him but then why he did that, Okuyasu smirk a bit even though Smoke backup the wood all over the ground come flying and one of then flew and hit him deep in his right shoulder. Smoke gritted his teeth in pain as he turn and burn the rest of the flying wood to ash, he grab the plank in his shoulder and pull it out, he wheezed in pain and turn to glare at Okuyasu.

He took a stance and waited for his opponent next attack. Smoke waste no time as he rushed Okuyasu and attack with his  **Scarlet's Flames**  as red fire come from his mouth, anything the flame turn was burn to ash instantly, Okuyasu back away from the flames but they grave his left legs luckily it was only his pants that burned but the grave got his leg as he saw a spot burn black. The pain was unbelieve he gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming, he glared at Smoke who took his turn to smirk.

Smoke: Guess where even now. He said clenching his bleeding shoulder.

Okuyasu: I'll call it even when I punch your light out. He glared.

Okuyasu scrape away space to teleport to Smoke, as he was about to attack he was punch across the face by Okuyasu Stand, he hit the ground hard and as Okuyasu tried to step on his gut he roll out the way. He got up his cheek was bruised a bit and he spit out a bit of bleed, know Okuyasu could say they where even.

Smoke thought a new way to handle this fight Okuyasu was clearly more deadly of the two when it came to hit to hit combat but Smoke still had the edge in fire power and range. He breath in and fired out his  **Phoenix Feather Shurikens**  as the flames turn into flaming feather ninja stars that soar to Okuyasu at insane speed, he pummeling the flames but a few grave his right arm and side. More  **Phoenix Feather Shurikens**  that where slowly giving Okuyasu a hard time blocking them all as more grave him cutting and burning him they move faster then he could block. He rush Smoke as he continue to block the attacks running at full speed, when he got too close Smoke backup keeping his distance and tried a more deadly attack would work so he fired his  **Tiger's Hairball** , the flame where small but look like flaming hairballs with stripes.

Okuyasu back away as when the hit the ground they exploded! And the power behind it was insane. He would suffer serious damage if they hit him, Smoke continue to fire  **Tiger's Hairball**  as Okuyasu is now of the defense dodge them looking a opening to strike. He teleports above the firing barrage and goes for a ax kick, but it was meet by another shot of  **Tiger's Hairball**  with burned his right leg but the kick still hit Smoke left shoulder, Okuyasu hit the ground cursing from the pain. Smoke was taking a knee has he wheezes a bit from the blow, both fighters are still ready to fight.

Smoke:  _Shit he tougher then he looks and even when attacking from a distance he can just get closer with the teleport ability of his!_  He thought.

Okuyasu was able to get up but he had a limp from how badly his leg was burned, Smoke was still stand with not a lot of damage taking. Okuyasu gritted his teeth with how things were going if this continue he was going to die. He wasn't going to let that happened he wasn't going to fail this time and just die!

Okuyasu:  _Not this time!_  He thought.

Smoke was panting a bit even thould he took little damage. He had to keep moving and attack, which was starting to taxes on his throat that was starting dry a bit, if he over work himself, he'll be in trouble.

Smoke:  _Time to get serious!_  He thought.

Smoke breathed in and fire his  **Scorch Rhino Beetle**  with the flame took the form of a horn beetle on fire, soaring through the air burning the ground under it, Okuyasu throw his right hand as he scrape away the attack just barely avoiding the attack. Smoke fire his  **Hell Flower: Embers Pollen**  it was a storm of embers that hit Okuyasu hard as they slowly burn away at his clothes and skin, it was even burning the air, making it hard to breath but he gets serious too and actives  **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**! He blow away the embers and rush Smoke and throw a hard right hook, Smoke can't dodge in time and is sent skidding across the ground as he cough up blood. He spit it out and attack this time with  **Hell Flower: Flare Petal Storm**  as a flaming red petal flow through the air like a fire storm burning everything. Okuyasu block by covering his face as he sweats and get burned a bit Smoke does the same as this moves was a double edge sword.

Okuyasu:  _Damn and I really like this uniform!_  He thought in as he rip it off and throw into the storm he was in.

It set fire as Smoke was confused by that but then turn back to where Okuyasu was but he gone! He reappears behind him and kick Smoke in the gut, that get him hard as he cough up more blood and hit the ground he cough a bit. He and Okuyasu both pant from the lack of air and tiring each other out. But he get up and breath in the surrounding flames and suck them in and attack with  **Hell Flower: Devil's Bloom**  as a huge ball of red and orange fire shot out in the form of a budding flower in the middle of the battle and then explodes with the flames showing a smiling devil setting everything on fire! Okuyasu blow the flames by adding space protecting himself Smoke breath in the flame to both protect himself and to fire his next attack. But both are still greatly burn from this attack.

Once the flames stop the there was fire everywhere and Okuyasu was know wearing his white beater that was a bit scorchs. Smoke remove his burn jacket as he walk up to Okuyasu, once he was at a goes distance outside of Okuyasu range. He breath i and fire his  **Counter Bullets**  the flaming bullets fire like a machines gun and infused all the damage that he took and increase the damage when hitting something. Okuyasu knock them away but few his Stand side and right forelegs and the damage was three time greater than when Okuyasu attack, he wheeze and add space to get rid of the rest of the bullets, Smoke "tch" and fire more  **Counter Bullets**  but Okuyasu scrape them away. He rush Smoke, who back up and bite his tongue making it bleed and then breath in fire  **Lava Larva Machine Gun**  with was his own blood superheated to the point of boiling and was pressure to cut through even steel. Okuyasu dodge them but saw them burrow through the stone wall and melt it a bit, he was glad he dodge it if it touch his flesh that would leave serious damage.

Smoke cough up a bit of blood and now was wheezing as he grab his throat in pain. He curse for the fact he reaching his limit, so he breath out fire, but these flames were different they where small and glowing green and flowing around he release his  **Firefly Bomb**. When Okuyasu saw one of them touch a pit of the wall it exploded taking a huge chunk if it leaving nothing.

Smoke:  _Just one touch and you'll go boom! An instant death even if you can erase them, can you get them all?_ He though as he smirk.

Okuyasu was trap and if he tried to strike them he get caught in the explosion, he couldn't think of anything so he tried something in stead… and set them all off! He add space which created a chain reaction and protected himself, Smoke was shock that he would do that and quickly went for cover. After the explosion Okuyasu was running on fumes and when the smoke cleared Smoke was as well both literally and figuratively as he was blow ember and all what was left was his "Special Move".

Smoke:  _I never thought I get to this point but it know or never I need to at before I reach my limit_. He thought.

He first crouched and then got on all four and took a huge breath of both air and whatever flame were left, once he was done everything around him was burning, his eyes were glowing orange, there was even a flaming aura protecting him. Okuyasu got a familiar feeling from when he back fought El Macho and ready himself.

Smoke then release his  **Dragon's Inferno Overheat**! As took a form of a dragon come from his mouth with blue fire burning everything as the attack hit Okuyasu. He was erase and add spaces at the same time to keep the flame from turning him to ash as it continue Okuyasu was sweating and gritting his teeth as he was losing his footing and it look he was done for, thankful the attack stop and the aftermath was great as a rut still giving heat sizzled, Okuyasu panting as he saw Smoke who was coughing a great amount of blood and smoke as he could no longer breath fire of any kind. Okuyasu slowly walk up to him as he was going to sent a barrage of punch once he was close amount Smoke saw thin and slowly get up as well.

Okuyasu: It…over…you…flaming…prick. He panted.

Smoke: Not…on…my…watch. He said as he voice was raspy and weak.

Both got in a fighting stance with fist rise Okuyasu overlap his fist with  **The Hands**  and Smoke put on solid brass knuckles that said "Fire" and "Dragon" he rip off what was left of his shirt that was burned from his  **Fire Spirit Armor**  and he had tattoos going up his left arm to left shoulder was a dragon breathing out fire on his chest side "Hotter Than Hellfire" in flaming writing. Both rush and throw right hooks getting each other on the face Smoke give Okuyasu a uppercut then Okuyasu give him a left hook but then he was punch in the gut, then he punch Smoke in the center of his face but he got Okuyasu with a left hook. It was now bloody fist brawl as both fighter give.

Okuyasu: How…the hell…do…you…punch…so…hard? He ask as these were stronger the El Macho's

Smoke: I…focus…on…making my hands…stronger, El Macho…focused…making…his body…strong. He wheezed.

Both got each other in the abdomen as they double over for air as they spit out blood and gasp for air.

Okuyasu on his his feet shaking but fall to his knees Smoke could move his body even if he wanted to as he lay on his stomach down for the count.

**CUT: VICTORY!**

Okuyasu: Look like…I…blow out…your…flame.

* * *

As the fight was over Okuyasu breathing in the cooling breeze, Smoke did the same as he look to where Midnight was dealing with the Skullgirl.

Just them swords run from the sky and if Okuyasu did used the last of his energy to scrape away from them he be a skewered. As the sword form around Smoke from the sky fell Angela who had cuts and an holes all over her clothes and a scratch on her left cheek but she was in better shape then Smoke. She put his up holding him in her arms as she look over the damage he suffer with a sad look in her eyes.

Angela: Look at you, what have you done? She ask in sadness.

Smoke: *Cough* *Cough* I *Cough* Cough* he tried to speak.

Angela: Don't talk your Parasite,  **Snapdragon**  has left your throat dry and if you tried to talk it only get worse, it overheated. She said as she rub his face.

Okuyasu:  _More trouble!?_  He thought in shock.

Angela: Normally I cut you into piece for what you did to Smoke, but I'm going to retreat for know but now this. Your going to pay for what you had have. She said glaring at Okuyasu.

Smoke cough but used his  **Ash Dragon's Smokescreen** , making a huge smoke cloud Midnight landed in the smokescreen and once it was cleared they gone.

And Okuyasu turn he saw the Skullgirl still holding the building but in enrage as she throw it at the blimp.

Skullgirl: Don't turn you back to me…or this empire of victim's graves you created…! I. WILL. DESTROY. YOU! She said enrage.

Okuyasu was shock by he power as the building was only and after this fight he need a huge boost in power to get anywhere.

Skullgirl: The Medici… shall not escape. She said as her body look to fall apart from using to much power.

She then begin to lost consciousness and fall but was grab by a large figure in a cloak disappearing into the night.

As for Okuyasu he was panting as he watch it and resting his bruised burned body. It took not time for Parsoul and her soldier to find him as he let himself falling into unconsciousness. Parasoul and see the damage the battle left scorchs marks and crates.

Parasoul: What power, and Okuyasu did all this from fighting that man? She said in awe.

She saw him laying down with his eyes close his body burn badly and bruised she panic and rush to him and check to see if he was alive, when he heard his heartbeat she sign in relief. She turn her soldiers.

Parasoul: Bring him to the medical van at once! She said in a stern tone.

Soldiers: Yeah ma'am!

They pick Okuyasu up and carry him to their van where he was being patch up. His burned where back but not fatal, but when the doctor look at his body he was taking back when he saw his body heal itself!? The burns were healing at a rapiding speed as time past it seem to get faster. They were taking back by this, no normal person has ever heal this fast not even a Parasite User.

Doc:  _What kind if person is he?_  He thought in shock.

Okuyasu was still unconscious but his body to continue to heal whatever burns that couldn't be was peeled off as death skin. It the front of the van the was driving Parasoul was thinking over what happened and who those two where and that figure that saved the Skullgirl, could there be more enemies in New Meridian.

Parasoul:  _Whatever going on I must be stronger so that I can be ready to face them, whoever they are._  She thought with determination.

* * *

Somewhere else Angela, Smoke, and Midnight where in a abandon house the light where on so it was a plus.

Angela was stitching up the wound that Smoke from the wooden plank, Smoke was drinking water and was refrain from smoking until his Parasite cool down, he bruises where patch as he already had bandages and he didn't have any broken bones which was lucky as that punch felt like his whole body was shook. Midnight was standing in the shadows and looking out the window for any unwanted visitors.

Angela: How could you let yourself get carry away, and you use your strongest moves. You know the power is a backlash on your throat even if you can uses three time after every cool down. She lecture the fire breath mobster.

Smoke: He was stronger than you think, so I had no choice. He said his voice still raspy but a little better, and then he shout in pain as a slap to his wounded back was giving by Angela.

Angela: That no excuses for almost getting kill you worse, the princess or her soldiers could have catch you, after that…I don't want to even think about it. She said as she was chewing him out but her face look sad and upset as she thought about it.

Smoke: I get it but that wasn't going to happened even if I failed Vitale is scratch for extra muscle and losing me would make things more hellish for him. He said as he rub his throat and drunk more water.

Angela: Still, we can't take chances with this! Our target is clearly stronger than we thought. We're take a different angle to deal with him.

?: Then it look like I'll have to do it, right? Said a mystery voice.

Three turn and saw a man around Smoke height but he had pale skin, sand blonde hair, lime green eyes, he was wearing a neon green and black hoodie with a zipper and a golden skull and cross on the front, he was wearing dark forest green pants, black and gold shoes, and a cloth mask that was black but had a neon green skull mouth, and had fingerless gloves with green skull on the backhands, the part of his face not cover had a long jagged scar on the left side of his face and a stitch on the right that when across his eyebrow and eye, down to his cover cheek.

Angela: what are you doing here? She ask with a less the kind tone.

?: Hey hey, what with the cold greeting? I come to see how you are and this is how you treat me, uncool. The man signed as he shaked his head.

Angela: Answer my question Shura. She said with a cold tone.

Shura: Well beside the fact you guys failed, more specifically Smoke failed and the fact the Skullgirl is still murdering our men, I figure you could use a extra pair hands.

Angela: And why would we need your help. She said with her still cold tone.

Shura: Because I'm the only thinking stand between your flamehead boyfriends and a bullet right to his head. He said in a serious tone.

Angela was quiet after that and Smoke was indifferent Midnight was silence the hold time as the air in the room growed heavy.

Shura: If you think Vitale going to spare your life just because he going to lose extra muscle then you're dead wrong, think about it what the good of extra muscle if it can't do it job. He said in a serious tone.

Angela: Vitale isn't as foolish to kill Smoke, and he not my boyfriend. She said seriously but mutter the last part.

Shura: He is if he want to make a show how serious he is when people fail. He counter.

Smoke: If that the case, then I'll finish where I started when I'm all fixed up. He said with his still raspy voice.

Shura: If the news of you defeat doesn't spread like the fires you creates, El Macho's defeat spread just as fast. And your stronger than him how do you think the Medici will take your loss. He said with a smirk.

Smoke and Angela where quiet after that what Shura said was the truth and but with him there alway a hidden motive or secret plan he has. If Smoke were to be hunted for his lose he could handle the likes of El Macho or Eliza and Cerebella wasn't close to his level but if Midnight or Dahlia came at him or one of Lorenzo more wild member came at him he was done for. Plus Midnight only even listen to Lorenzo and Vitale.

Smoke: What do you propose? He ask see no other choice.

Angela: Smoke! We can't take what Shura said to heart we don't know what Vitale will do if he finds out, and even if he does you do think he really have you killed!? She said in shock and unease.

Smoke: I'm not afraid of death or whatever Vitale has up his sleeves, but if I can prevent it than I'll take it, plus I can't leave you by yourself over something I cause. He said with a firm look on his face.

Angela: … … … She was speechless but still show discomforts.

Smoke: Now what you want?

Shura: This time nothing but for you to let me take care of this new guy. He said plainly.

Angela: If your wanted to face him why come to us?

Shura: This guy shaking thing up and it getting the way of my plans, I also need you help with something but that you a later date. He said plainly.

Angela: What are you cooking up this time? She said with a cold tone not trusting him.

Shura: Nothing for you to worry about. He said carefree.

And like that he walk to the door and closed it, the room was silent as Angela could only hope Smoke made the right choice, Smoke drunk some more water as he accepted his fate being by the hands of the Medici or something one thing was for sure; he wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

Okuyasu was resting as he body was fully healed but it drain his stamina so he was out cold and sound asleep. He was in Lab 8 as Doctor Avian look him over the princess asked him to as her doctors told her that Okuyasu burns healed at a insane rate, so Avian was overlooking blood samples.

He was overlooking the samples of the first time Okuyasu with the one he has now, and saw that there were no real changes, save for the fact the now Okuyasu blood was full of rare artificial Regenerating Parasites, they look like white little squids with blue clear eyes. Up till now there were dormant but it look like they awaken in order to saved there new host, these Parasites were different from other both real and artificial alike.

First these Parasites have no need to fed when the host eat the absorb the nutrients they need which is little, second they act as a swarm and can multiple if some die, they are a hive mind and will act on Okuyasu mind and or instinct, last if the host is damage in anyway they will heal the body by either mending and replicating the flesh or using their own bodies my fusing with the flesh, can if needed in order to survive enhance the host's body to become stronger and faster but this can cause a strain on the body.

Avian: How in the world could Okuyasu have gotten such a thing inside him!? He said as he continue to study Okuyasu blood.

Okuyasu who was unconscious and the doctor who was studying, didn't see as something rustles in Okuyasu pocket and and when it come it revealed the Stand Arrow but it was glowing with golden yellow aura, then arrowhead grows six bug like legs.

It didn't do anything as it look to sensing something and from the distance it sense a few strong spirits with strong desires, one was close but felt young but hold a some potential so it begin to crawl, it was silent as a mouse, it crawl through a vent the had hole big enough for it.

It crawl for some time until it stop and sense the spirit closer it crawl through another opening and it reveals Umbrella who was sitting and bored her sister left to do some important business and she told the once Okuyasu awaken she could hangout with him. She didn't see the arrow make it way to her as she signs.

Umbrella: Man this stinks, I'm so bored. She pouted.

As the arrow crawl closer to her she look to her side with her face sadden a bit.

Umbrella: I just want to show her I'm not a child anymore, I wish big bro was here. She said as she look more sad as her desire grows.

The arrow moves closer and when she get up it meet to thrust in her arm but it cut her hand awakening her spirit potential, and crawls away back to Okuyasu as it sense a greater potential from him but a unstable mindset. Umbrella wheezed and cover her hand it bleeds a little but it nothing serious but then feels strange and fall unconscious.

As the arrow made it back to Okuyasu, he started to awake from his sleep and as he got up he felt a whole lot better than he did before, his body felt refresh but a bit weak, he turn and look and saw he was in lab 8 again and he turn and saw doctor Avian looking at something. He and he was now wearing a black beater as his old one was badly burned and his old uniform pants were real place with simple dark blue pant the had two black stripes on the knees, he signed as he like his uniform and pants. But at least he got a new set of pants.

Okuyasu: Yo doc, how it been? He ask making Avian turn to see him awake.

Avian: Ah, Okuyasu my boy, you have awakened. Tell me how do you feel? He said wanting to see of he was right.

Okuyasu: Aside from feeling a bit tired, fine. He said stretching.

Avian: I see, do you feel any pain, any where? He ask writing something down.

Okuyasu: Not really, wait I remember fighting that fire breathing dude and he was really strong and I was all beat up and burned! But know I'm all find did you do this doc? He said with a bit of confusion.

Avian: It was not me my boy, it would seem that you were injected with a very strong Parasite swarm that was made to heal and enhance the body. He said showing Okuyasu the Parasite in his blood.

Okuyasu: The hell! How and when did thought get there!? He said with shock.

Avian: That what I like to ask you, but it look you have no idea. He said curious.

Okuyasu: I-I think I remember what happened and how they got in me. He said as he got a cold sweat.

Avian: How?

Okuyasu: I don't remember much but after a hard battle I was injured badly and then out of nowhere, this woman with blue hair injects something in me, next thing I know if feel like I'm on fire from the inside and out and then a chill calm than my body good as new. He said as he rub his left side scar.

Avian: I see, well my boy, whoever that was injected those parasite into your body, must have the knowledge to do such a act. I'll need to do more testing to see if they have any side effects of any kind.

Okuyasu: Thanks, say doc is there a chance you have another shirt or jacket around here?

Avian: I not sure, but you welcome to look around.

Okuyasu: Thanks.

He look around and see what he could were so far nothing of his taste or just nothing, just as he was about to he find a long sleeve dark blue jacket, with golden buttons it had pockets on each side and it also double as a hoodie he also found some fingerless gloves with gold money signs on them, he tried it and it was a fit he zip it up and begin to leave.

Okuyasu: Thank again doc. He said as he left.

Avian: No problem my boy.

He walk out to home as he worrying the girl for long another, he signs as he in for scolding but still enters, and when he does he see Filia walk back and forth with worry, Carol just sitting down but she has a face concerned, and Squigly was standing looking out on of the windows with worry as well.

Okuyasu: Yo, I'm back safe and sound. He said as all three turn to rush him.

He was hit with a barrage of question, he tries to calm them down so he could answer them one at a time.

Okuyasu: Hey hey hey, geez calm down, I can't answer if you all ask at once. He said rubbing his head.

Filia: What happened to you? After Squigly tell us you we fighting some fire breather. We started to worry. She said with scolding pout.

Okuyasu: He was one of those Medici Assassins, trying to kill me but I put him out.

Carol: It a miracle your ok but we half expected you show up with scars or in bandages.

Okuyasu: Yeah, it turns out someone injected some weird Parasites my body to heal it, or something. He signed.

Squigly: I'm grateful you're alright but how did this happened?

Okuyasu: Well to make a long story short I went to the Casino to save a girl name Minette who was kidnapped and after fighting this muslcehead guy who thrash me good, I was in bad shape and almost passed out, but than this woman with blue hair show up and inject these guy in me.

Leviathan: It would explain the bizarre energy your body been giving off.

Okuyasu: I was told that could heal, after my last fight I got burned but now. Save for a sizable scar on my left leg. He said as he showed it look like distorted flower.

Filia: How much can your body take? She said sadly.

Okuyasu: Hey I'm not done for! Just because I get a new scar doesn't mean I'm going to die or quiet! Alright so do worry so much.

Carol: B-But you made not be so lucky!

Okuyasu: I was never lucky, all I did was push myself. That never going to change, it not right for those piece of shit to control people and use them have every they please.

Squigly: Just please be careful and remember that there are people who want to help.

Okuyasu: Right, now I going to get some shut eye it been a long night and I like to sleep this off. He said with a yawn.

Everyone agree and to call it a night and sleep, Okuyasu thought about the Parasite in his body and wonder if they were the key to help make him stronger, Smoke prove to be his strongest foe yet and he barely got out alive, he won't fail, he can't fail and with that he close his eyes.

At the Church the Skullgirl was sent down as she rest her damage was being look at by cloak figure that was floating and had glowing pale white eye as the mutter something and white energy was shower on the Skullgirl healing her.

* * *

Double: How long until she is ready fight again? She ash the cloak figure.

?: It is unknown, she used more power than her body could handle but with enough time I can have up in a day. It said with a chilling yet feminine tone.

Double: I see and you what have you learn of the new comer? She ask the second figure wearing a cloak as his eyes were red.

?: He teleport by removing space and add it, his body is sturdy and his spirit is strong. He said in a deep dark tone as his red eyes appeared.

Double: I see we'll need to know more of him, Valentine could you do this? She ask the nurse.

Valentine: I can but do expect me to fight a monster like that, I study my patients not fight them, but I wouldn't mind getting up and close~. She said the last part to herself.

?: Just be sure to learn all you can. Said a third figure with a stern tone who was completely in the shadow save for his glowing blue eyes.

Valentine: Yeah I will. She said and left.

?: Soon the time will come and our mistress will lay waste to this world once more, after this city falls no will stop us. Said the blue eye figure.

Double: Yes very soon. Double agreed.

* * *

In another part of New Meridian Shura was walking through the streets as he look at the night sky.

Shura: Man things sure have gotten lively. First the Skullgirl return and now this new guy, if this keep ups all my long hard work will apart. He said with a still carefree tone.

And he got phone call he as he pull out his phone and see who it is, and it was Cerebella and answer it.

Shura: Yo this Shura how can I help Bell. he said playfully.

Cerebella: Aaaaah how many time have I told you not to call me that! She said in frustrated tone.

Shura: Don't blame for because you have two big dumbbells. He said playfully.

Cerebella: S-Shut up, listen did you hear about what happened with Smoke!?

Shura: Yep I did.

Cerebella: If this get out, and Smoke will be killed you sure!

Shura: Don't worry about that, you should regroup with them and come up with a plan.

Cerebella: I know that, but what you going to do?

Shura: Take care of a problem of my own, it not for you to worry about. He said plainly.

Cerebella: *Sign* Whatever. And she hang out.

Shura look into the night sky as around him everything was getting distorted and crack in the ground and wall force from overwhelming pressure.

Shura: I won't let my plan fall apart so whoever you are new guy, your going to have to disappear. He said with is carefree tone but each word was laces will killer intent.

As new foe rising and new option appearing thing take a turn for the unexpected as it looks time is slowly running out, how will everything play out?

Smoke

Statue: Medici Circus Hitman Team/ Fire Breather/ Parasite User

Move-set:

**Hell Flower Fireball:**  Take the form a flower.

 **Beast Faced Dog Flame:**  A strong fire in the form of a beastly face dog.

 **Explosion Fang:**  Take the for a large shark jaw and explosions one it hit something.

 **Scarlet's Flames:**  Dark red flames the burn everything and anything to ash with a simple touch.

 **Phoenix Feather Shurikens:**  Flaming shurikens make out phoenix feather that fly through air at insane speed.

 **Tiger's Hairball:**  A dense fireball in the with tiger stripes.

 **Scorch Rhino Beetle:**  Takes the form of a orange rhino beetle and scorch anything around it.

 **Hell Flower: Embers Pollen:**  Ember the act like pollen and burn away at whatever they can.

 **Hell Flower: Flare Petal Storm:**  A hell storm of flaming petals the burn even the air.

 **Hell Flower: Devil's Bloom:**  Forms a giant blooming flower and once it bloom it burn everything as a face of a grinning devil is seen.

 **Counter Bullets:**  Infuse all the damage the user takes and increase the damage it give.

 **Lava Larva Machine Gun:**  Blood superheated and fired like a pressure water gun in the form of larva that are as hot as lava.

 **Firefly Bomb:**  Glowing green ball of light onces touch will explode it destroy anything that touch it.

 **Fire Spirit Armor:**  Protective flame that shield damage when Smoke does his special.

 **Ash Dragon's Smokescreen:**  A long cloud of smoke and ash the make hard to see and can slowly absorb the heat of any living thing.

Special Move:

**Dragon's Inferno Overheat:**  Blue flames the far a huge dragon and will burn anything that it touch and it extremely power, Smoke can do this three time for everyone recharge.

Parasite:

**Snapdragon:**  A artificial Parasite in Smoke throat the absorb his body heat and increase it and when it breathing the air it give out fire, it protect the inside of Smoke throw to keep from burning it but is Smoke over uses it his throat will dry from overheating.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Tell what did you like about this chapter, what was your favor part. What you think of Shura? How do you feel about Umbrella being a Stand User? What did you think of the fight? How do you about more supporters for the Skullgirl? What do you think of Okuyasu new style? Do you think there will more action next chapter? Review me your answers and as always thank for your support! Peaces!


	8. The Calm Before A Storm, Helloooo Nurse! And New Powers!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will reveal the Skullgirl other allies soon, and what type of person Shura really is. And be warned there will action in this chapter, 'm going to good more into how Okuyasu get his power up and more Skullgirl Stand Users. So please enjoy this chapter and review this as well. Smoke is 5'6, Shura is 5'7, Angela is 4'5, Midnight is 5'9 this just the height.
> 
> I don't own Skullgirls or JoJo DIU

* * *

Chapter 8:  **The Calm Before A Storm, Helloooo Nurse! And New Powers!?**

Okuyasu was sleeping but so he woke up as he rub his eyes to wake himself up. He rubbed his eyes as he stretched, he only in his white beater and pants. As he got up he heard a knock on the door and opened and to his surprise it was Nadia.

Okuyasu: Hey Nadia, how did you find me?

Nadia: I follow your sent, your give off a very unique smell.

Okuyasu: Okay, so what you here for?

Nadia: I need ask you a favor, could you be chances hang out with Minette? She said kindly making Okuyasu confused.

Okuyasu: I geez but why?

Nadia: Well *Sign* Minette doesn't have a lot of courage in herself and your have that presence that ease people, I figure a little of you will rub off her. She said wanting her friend to have more confidences.

Okuyasu: I have nothing else to do today, so why not.

Nadia: Thanks! And if you do well, I give you a reward~. She purred putting her hands and pressing her breast against his chest making blush.

Okuyasu: N-No problem! He stuttered.

Nadia: Thanks~. She said swaying her hip leaving.

Okuyasu cover his nose as bleed drip from it, he wipe away and decided to get dress. Unknown to him Filia, Carol, and Squigly heard the whole conversation, and for some reason they didn't like the idea of Okuyasu going out with a girl or whatever Nadia had for Okuyasu. But they didn't stop him from leaving after he got fully dress.

Okuyasu walks out the homes and makes his way to Little Innsmouth. He hadn't figure out what he was going to be doing for the day. But he figure he just wings it, as he enter he see her and she saw Nadia talking to her but he was too far to hear. And after she was done Minette face darker as she turn and saw Okuyasu.

Minette: H-Hi. She said nervously.

Okuyasu: Hey, ready to go?

Minette: S-Sure.

Okuyasu: Let go!

And the two left they mostly explored New Meridian, taking in the sights, enjoying the nice sunlight and chill breezed, an enjoying each other company.

Okuyasu: So how long have you work with your dad.

Minette: A long time, but I don't dislike it. How about what your dad like?

Okuyasu: My pops used to work for some company, I think it been sometime. He said rubbing his head.

Minette: Sorry if I made unconformable.

Okuyasu: No no it fine! It just after what happened to him he never been the same since.

Minette: What happened to him.

Okuyasu: He was turn into a circus freak of nature, he almost no intelligences. He barely reminded me and my bro, there no way to turn him back. He signed.

Minette: I'm sorry to hear that.

Okuyasu: It fine, he still doing well but I hope to one day to turn back into a human. He with determine.

Minette: That very sweet of you, your so strong, brave, and determined. She said blushas she compliment Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Th-Thank but it not really, I'm not very smart and act reckless all the time. He said pointing out his flaws.

Minette: But your reckless cause you care, and your kind so even if your not smart it just means you in the moment kind guy, but that just how I feel. She said praising Okuyasu flaws and blushing at the end.

Okuyasu: Th-Thank you, your too nice. He said blush and looking the other way.

Minette: N-No problem. The fish girl she said a bit shy.

As time passed Okuyasu was enjoying Minette company, and like he found her attractive in her own special way. He blush and turn the other way, he but feeling this way a lot lately. His couldn't speak well when he look at Filia and Squigly there body and personal where just to much for him, Carol was easier but he felt nervous as she was more shy and he found that too much for him, Nadia alway somehow got under his skin no ashamed or shy to use her looks and charm, Cerebella was tough he saw she sweet and he enjoy had she blush, Minette seem kind and sweet.

Okuyasu:  _I wish I talk to my Bro about what girls are thinking, or at least how to talk to them without turning into a stuttering red face mess._  He thought with a sign.

From a distance Nadia was watching the two, even thought it was her idea she was still jealous. Farther she wasn't the only one want as Filia, Carol, and Squigly where watching and equally jealous. None them why but seeing Okuyasu act that way with Minette made them feel envy and subconsciously wanting it to be them.

Okuyasu: How have things sense you know? He said hinting to that night.

Minette: Fine even this then no other member of the Medici have shown themselves, thank again for that. She smiled timidly.

Okuyasu: N-No problem and I do it again. He said blushing.

Minette: I hope you did hurt or at least not to injured. She said with concerned.

Okuyasu: I fine the guy I fought wasn't that strong.

Minette: After I was returned and awakened my father wouldn't stop praising you, he was very gratefully. I never seen him show such praised and gradation to anyone else besides Nadia.

Okuyasu: I only did what I needed to do. But it good know your dad likes.

Minette: You a nice guy, Dad is choosy about who he serve but the first time you showed up and help me, you already where impressive. She said with a blush.

Okuyasu: Thanks, your not so bad either. He said with a blush.

Minette: Th-Thanks. She blush harder.

It was getting to be that time Okuyasu learn a bit from Minette she sweet, nice, and kind-heart. Nadia and the others girl left. And so Okuyasu bit farewell to Minette and walk off. As he did thould he felt as if he was being watch from a distance, roughly 20 or more meters away to his left, not only are they out of  **The Hand**  range there also out of  **The Hand: I Shall Unleash**  range.

Whoever this was they were careful he can't see them from the amount of blackness everywhere, and there too far to properly sense where they are specially, he ready himself as it could be another Medici assassins. As he uses his hearing and instincts to feel out his stalker but it still get him nothing. Whoever they are, they now how to hide and track their well and it made it more unnerving for Okuyasu.

But then out nowhere a scalpel is throw at from the darkness, and quicker then the untrained eye could see he erased. He glare at the dark as he was right about the atmosphere being off as he waited for something, anything! He had a cold sweat as he waited some more this time he was going to teleport to the location of the next shot…if there is one. And as luck was his side this time as another was throw at him, he guard and himself and scrape away the space as he let the blade hit his right arm.

As he fly through the dark he ready his fist and even through the dark for a brief moment see his attack and throws a right hook but it only graves them as they ran, he chase them he makes sure the not lose as he about to get his attacker in range of his space adding ability they both land one ground as they jump from a rooftop the light reveal who he was follow.

And to his shock it a woman wearing a nurse outfit with pale gray skin, blue hair, red eyes with black medical signs, and a surgery mask. She had very mature body that endowed and curved. Plus Okuyasu had a clear very of her large chest. He blushed and covered his nose as he look away, his gut was telling him he know this woman somehow.

Valentine: Aww is someone embarrassed from seeing my mature body~? She said flirting.

Okuyasu: D-Don't give me that shit! Your tried to attack me! He said masking his embarrassment with his anger as he pull out the scalpel.

Valentine: Awww but it was only two that hit you, plus I was testing you reflexes. She said fake acting helpless would move her chest side to side.

Okuyasu: Y-Yet right! Just w-who are you!? Another Medici assassins!? He said seeing this and blush more as his rage started to falter.

Valentine: Oh? So you think I'm with the Medici, sorry to say but I'm not. That a little hurtful that you would say such a thing, and ever I want out of my way to help off you fought that Macho guy. She said fake but hurt by Okuyasu gleam and purposely leak helping him.

Okuyasu: What! Wait I remember you, your hair and that it was you who inject those Parasite in me!?

Valentine: Yep they have a special ability, Instant Recover only works when they are injected inside someone body but it only once, unless the host can control them properly. She said winking at him.

Okuyasu: Just who are? He said still on guard as hsi gut was sensing danger from this woman.

Valentine: Sorry can't revealed names, but you know this the Skullgirl has people far stronger than what you faces, and even with your powers you'll never beat the Skullgirl. So you better learn to control those Parasite power your say goodbye to your life and New Meridian. She said seriously before jumping on the roof and running off.

Okuyasu: Hey get back here! He said chasing her but she was already gone.

He signed as he thought about what she said, the Skullgirl was that powerful he would have to figure out how to use these Parasites. But he couldn't tell if he should truth her or not he got a uneasy feeling from her and how did she even know the Skullgirl had other with her? This wasn't adding and thinking it over wasn't going to help. Plus the Skullgirl having people far stronger than El Macho and Smoke it was clear to him he was out of his league if he didn't improved.

Okuyasu: Whoever she is I better want out, something tells me I haven't seen the last of her. He said seriously.

As he return he found the girls already asleep, he decide to rest as well. But his thought on the nurse who name he doesn't know is on his mind.

Okuyasu:  _She saved me but she attack not to long ago, and I still have this feeling she bad news._  He thought with a signed.

He left for another day, as he undressed and rest his head as he falls asleep after the day he had.

* * *

Elsewhere in New Meridian the Assassin team of the Medici where at Eliza, Cerebella was given the rundown by Angela about what happened to Smoke and this enrage her but Angela insure he that his attacker will pay.

Cerebella: You really made a deal with Shura?

Angela: He made it clear and plus if he able to clean this up then so be it. Despite his unlikeable nature, his level of skill and power are equal to Smoke's. She said with a signed.

Angela left out the part of Shura joining to save Smoke, as she could tell that Cerebella was very close or wanted to very close to Vitale, it was sweet but sadly it was wasted on that man.

Smoke: If he has a shot of doing if his my equal than he will loss.

Angela: If that happened his loss will be on him.

Cerebella: It not like I'm disagreeing with you, but this is one thing that given him a edge over SMoke.

Angela: Your right about him because of "that" he almost unstoppable. But he still Smoke equal.

Eliza: Hey just what so special about Shura anyway.

Angela: You mean beside his skill mind and strategies. You thing he wouldn't be so smart with how he act but you be wrong, that man is dangerous. She said with a serious tone.

Smoke: But will his edge but enough to give him a win?

Angela: I not sure to hope so or not.

Smoke: We'll just have to wait and see in the meantime we need to make a plan encase Shura does fail.

Angela: That would be wise.

Eliza: Why not finish after he beats Shura, if he wins one of you can finish would he at his weakest, and if he doesn't beat Shura than he dies either way. She said smirk.

Cerebella: I hate it say this, but that could work. Either Shura loses the fight and we finish it or Shura wins and this guy dies.

Smoke: It flawless, Midnight can sent out eyes all over the plan and even track Shura and see where he is.

Angela: We just need to keep Shura out the loop or he'll find a way to use this to his benefit.

Midnight walk outside and flew off, leaving the others Smoke left to go rest and Angela. Cerebella saw Eliza left for her own room as she follow her seniors to her own room, she put Vice Versa down and undress into her underclothes and rest in bed. But her thought drifted to Okuyasu and the last conversation making her blush.

Cerebella: _He so different from other guys, just thinking about him is making my heart flutter!_  She thought with a blush.

Cerebella was clutching her chest as she went red in the face as she thought about the punk Stand she also had a uneasy feeling like something bad or shocking was going to happened. Maybe it was the fact the both El Macho and Smoke were defeat and beating to the point of looking like human punching bags, even both there specials where block! If she almosting hoping Shura loss so that she could finish this guy off.

Cerebella: No mess with the Medici and gets away with it. She said firmly as she shuts her eye as she sleeps.

Smoke was overlooking his stitch shoulder and saw it was healing but still it be, he didn't want Angela slapping it again, he was wearing only a white shirt and his pants he signed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Angela appeared behind him with her arms wrapping his neck she was wearing a shiny dark blue shirt and white panties, she put her head on the shoulder that wasn't injured.

The two look to be relaxing enjoying each other presences Angela signed softly, Smoke breathing was calmer.

Angela: Are you sure we're doing the right thing? by now Vitale has found out. She signed.

Smoke: It not about right or wrong, it about creating the best outcome with the situation we're dealing with. He said facing her.

Angela: You know what I mean, the Medici are no joke. This is your life on the line. She said with worry facing him.

Smoke: I know, it not my life that I'm worry about it whatever Shura planning. And how you plans to keep me from dying is still a mystery to me. He said looking away from her.

Angela: Whatever he has plan we can deal with it, together. She said softly as he put her hand on his cheek having her face her.

Smoke: Your right, just don't get into trouble out there. He said softly as he put his hand on her.

The two close their eyes and press their foreheads against one and other taking comfort in each other. As Smoke felt warm to Angela, she felt cool to Smoke, he the flame to her chill, they lay down together as they sleep in sync.

* * *

The next morning Okuyasu was again called to the castle as Parasoul said it was very important, as he enter he was show to way the Umbrella room and to his surprise he saw Parsoul with a look of concerned as she lay next to a bed with Umbrella.

Her eyes where close, she breathing was soft of short, and she look to be having a fever as her was blushed. Okuyasu felt a weird but familiar energy coming from her.

Okuyasu: What happened to her?

Parsoul: I'm not sure, when I came home and check on her I saw her laying the floor with her breathing was short and striked with a fever. She said sadden as she ran hand across her sister forehead.

Okuyasu: Did you tried the doc?

Parasoul: Avian is running test now but he unsure if he'll find anything.

Okuyasu:  _This feeling… could…could it be? No not possible, is it?_  He thought as he was closer the energy from her was strong to him.

It was like on an subconscious level he could tell what this feeling was this energy was very similar to his very own, he could also feel one from Parasoul be it still dominated.

Parasoul: I called you here was because when she was resting one of the soldiers to me he thought he saw a strange aura around her for a moment, the very aura you have.

Okuyasu: I don't understand, b-but I think I have a instinctive feeling what made going on. But I'll have to check to see if what my gut telling is true. He said as  **The Hand**  appear behind him.

He look at Umbrella and had his Stand hand over as he look to be ready for a karate chop he even sense a low level of hostility at her, Parasoul was quiet and concerned but just watched as she watched Okuyasu.

As he rise his hand he wasn't sure if he should hope if this worked or not. He that drop is hand as he was about to chop Umbrella will a hostile aura! As it got closer Okuyasu thought he heard a high pitched sound, and at moment he saw a imagine of his right hand being chopped to pieces and stop his attack as not a moment later a gale of wind and sound swirled around Umbrella it grazed his hand as he saw multiple cuts.

Okuyasu saw a faint pink aura around her as the gale disappeared, he had a cold sweat as he saw how close his was to losing his hand Parasoul was shock after seeing what her sister just did.

Okuyasu: I guess that confirms it. He said as he run his hand as it heals.

Parasoul: Confirms what!? What is happening to my sister? She with slight panic.

Okuyasu: Not sure how or when this happened, but it look like Umbrella has gotten a Stand. He said as he swipe the sweat away.

Parasoul: Wh-What… but ho-how?

Okuyasu: The Arrow must have did this, but I don't get it. It was with me the hold time. He said not getting it.

Parasoul: How does a Stand do this to her?

Okuyasu: Her body must be reaction to the power that flowing through her. It must be stronger than her body can handle.

Parasoul: Can we do anything to stop this? She said with increase worry.

Okuyasu: I don't know, when me and my Bro where hit we quickly got used to it. I faintly reminded that my Bro told me mental growth how Stand be controlled better.

Parasoul: How will that help Umbrella?

Okuyasu: Look like it at the crossroad point of being dominated and awakened. If we can fully awakening it, that may fix her current conduction. He said rubbing his from thinking so much.

Parasoul: How do we do that?

Okuyasu: There a few ways, one of them is pain. But I don't want to do that on her, another would be pure desire, if she see or hears something and desire to do it she may awaken her Stand.

Parasoul: I see I'm not sure how or why this happen but I feel like this is my fault. If I talk to her will that work.

Okuyasu: Maybe, but she would still need to feel a rush of intense desire if her Stand is to fully awakening.

Parasoul: I understand. She said firmly.

She turn to her sister and begins to rub her hand across her head as look at her with sad eyes as she begins to speak to her.

Parasoul: Hey Umbrella it me… your sister Parasoul, I know I haven't been around as much as I wanted to be…and I haven't been there for you as well. And if I know something would happen I would take more time to spend it with you, what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry that I haven't been the sister you needed, can you ever forgive me? She said after the end of it she was in tears.

Okuyasu felt a strike in is heart as it reminded him of how his Bro would comfort him when they were younger. The tears from Parsoul fall on her and hit Umbrella cheek, after a bit she reaction as her face twitched a bit and her eyes slowly open and saw her sister and Okuyasu.

Umbrella: Parsoul…why are you crying? She ask faintly, shocking Okuyasu and Parsoul.

Parasoul: Umbrella! Your okay, or thank goodness! She said hugging her sister.

Umbrella: Huh…what are you talking about…what going on? And why is Big Bro here? She ask weakly.

Okuyasu: To check on you, how ya feeling?

Umbrella: Tire…and my head feels hot.

Parasoul: She up but how are we going to awakening it.

Okuyasu: This should be simple, all we need for her it to focus on a target of her desire and her will can do the rest. He said as he look for something to

Parasoul: Very well, now Umbrella I need you to listen to be very carefully, and Okuyasu show you something I want you to focus all the energy you have and hit it, can you do that?

Umbrella: I'm…not sure…what going on...but I'll true you…and Big Bro. She said with a small smile.

Parasoul: Very good, we're ready Okuyasu.

Okuyasu: Now Umbrella all you have to do from where you are now, it hit this. He said as he reveal to holding a coin.

Umbrella: You want me to hit that…but what about you?

Okuyasu: I'll be fine just focus and hit this, all you have to do is focus on hitting this. He said firmly.

Parasoul: Truth him Umbrella.

Umbrella: Ok. she said as she closed her eyes.

Okuyasu for his piece was getting a cold sweat the moment he felt the focus behind that gale, he was sure he lose his hand. But he had to do this, for Umbrella and Parasoul sake, plus if thing got to bad he block the attack, and let the wound heal.

Umbrella put her hand out as she tried to focus on the thing in front of her, she felt a strange energy flow through her, her body was beginning to but surrounded by a pink aura.

Okuyasu: Okay Umbrella I'm going to flip this coin as you full force, you need to hit this no matter what, got it.

Umbrella: O-Okay.

He overlap his right hand with his Stand and made his hostile intentions clear, he didn't want too but he had to get the message across: "If you don't hit this your going to be hit". And he flick it time look to slow for a bit as the coin left his grip and flies through the air, Parasoul was worry for her sister safety but didn't unadjusted to Okuyasu plan, so didn't want this anymore than her. Umbrella was still focusing on hitting the coin but than he felt a wave danger and then the coin flying at her.

She was afraid, she was afraid of failing, afraid of what happens if she misses, and she mostly afraid of losing Parasoul of own sister, plus Okuyasu someone who understood! She didn't want to lose those she care for! And she wouldn't she was going to protect Parasoul and Okuyasu no matter what!

And then a burst the same energy from the before intensified as her aura flared, and then it happened the same high pitched sound appeared and then a bullet made from sound blow the coin to pieces. And to the hock and surprised of Okuyasu and Umbrella there it was Umbrella Stand, it look have a humanoid look it was around the size of  **Echoes Act 3**  but it was pink and is had no mouth only it yellows eyes and it look to have a dress on his waist the look like blue rains drops, on it arms where gauntlets full of holes that release the sound it was also wearing a run had the was yellow and pink and boots to match.

Okuyasu: It worked. He said speechless.

Parasoul: Umbrella. She said as more tears swelled up.

Umbrella: Wha-. before she could saw another word she faint and her Stand disappeared.

Parasoul: Umbrella! She said in worry as she checked her.

Okuyasu: It look like she passed out after such a intense rush. He signed as he set down.

Parasoul: Her fever is gone and she back to normal, that good.

Okuyasu: Sorry about this whole mess, had it not been for me of this Arrow you wouldn't have been in this mess.

Parasoul: Don't say such things, you are not at fault for this. It is me, I was not alway there for Umbrella, even when I wanted to she all I have left after our mother died.

Okuyasu: She told me about that, she also said she wanted to be there for you. I never got a chance to properly thank my Bro for all he did for me, and watching him died as he save me one last time really got to me.

Parasoul: I'm sorry to hear that, Umbrella doesn't know this and I never want her too, but when our mother was Skullgirl she was pregnant with Umbrella, she was the closest one to that… thing. She said the last part with venom in her voice.

Okuyasu: And what to happened if she get need the heart?

Parasoul: I don't watch to even think about it, for her to be the next… I can't even say it. She said covering mouth with dread.

Okuyasu: Well then it all the more reason for me to erase that thing, for good. He said firmly shocking Parasoul.

Parasoul: Your not seriously planning on fighting the Skullgirl it would be suicided.

Okuyasu: I'm going to have to with I like it or not, I promise I'll protect you and Umbrella. He said with determine, making Parasoul pale face blush a bit.

Parasoul: Y-You should say such things.

Okuyasu: Why not? This is just fuel for me to fight even harder, for Umbrella sake and your sake as well.

Parasoul: You should like to make bold statements. She said as her face grow more red.

Okuyasu: I'm not that smart, but I still fight as well as any other.

Parasoul: Very well, thank you Okuyasu, for your words and helping my sister. She said as she gave a soft smile and walk up to him a kiss his right cheek.

Okuyasu process that as he slowly turn red in face and touch his right cheek with a tremble.

Parasoul: A thank you for what you done. She said smiling softly.

Okuyasu: N-N-No p-pr-problem, Pr-Princess. He sadi stuttering.

Parasoul: Please call Parasoul. She said kindly.

Okuyasu: R-R-R-Right, Parasoul. He said still stuttering would blushing.

Parasoul: I better tend to Umbrella, it was a pleasure Okuyasu, you are a true gentleman even if you may not look or act the part. And she turn to her sister .

Okuyasu speechless just see himself off his mind had shut down and his body was moving on his own. He leave and just wonder for most of his day until the reality of what happens to him comes to him.

Okuyasu: I got kissed, I got kissed by girl… no a woman, I got kiss by a woman and not just any woman, it was the princess. He said as he hear the words out his mouth.

He still couldn't believe it, even as he said it he couldn't believe. Most guy would give up anything for the Princess to kiss them, Okuyasu felt his cheek and still felt her warmth. It really happened it truly happened.

Okuyasu: I was kissed by the Princess. This is the greatest day of my whole life! He cheered.

He stopped and to a sit, he needed to focus on something more important right now, and that was the Medici and Skullgirl, he promise a lot of people cared about to take care of them, but dealing with the Medici would be more than he could handle as he is now.

Okuyasu: I'll have to ask Parasoul if she can help, after I cool off from what just happened of course. He said to himself.

But that was when he felt a pair of soft cushion press against his back, and then arm wrap around his next he turn and see Nadia smiling at him and what press against his back are her large breast. He turn red and almost has a nosebleed, his body was froze to the to where he was sitting and just stare back at Nadia.

Nadia: I heard at Minette had a good time with you, I glad she feel like she enjoyed herself. I may even say a little bit of you may have rub off on her. She said a cheerful smile.

Okuyasu: Y-Yeah well I-I enjoy her company as well. He stutter a bit with a red face.

Nadia: That great to hear, now I remember saying if you did well, I give you a reward~. She purred and cup his right cheek.

And then she kissed his cheek and for fun bite is left ear shocking him.

Nadia: I hope you enjoyed it, next time I may give you something more~. She purred and before she left she rubbed his right cheek and walk away with a sway in her hips.

Okuyasu was again frozen with shock as twice today he was kiss by a woman and a sexy one at that, it was too much for his poor brain he ended up just passing out from the pure shock of it.

* * *

From a rooftop not to close or to far Valentine watch the whole thing with a smirk finding very entertaining.

Valentine: It look the poor street punk brain couldn't handle it, and that girl have a unique body, I'll have to study it later~.

Okuyasu regain consciousness and got up took himself home to rest this hold day off.

Valentine: He sure is a bizarre one, but he little on the cute side maybe even handsome. I'll have to check his body to see what I'm dealing with~.

Valentine got up and decided to call it a day, and leave she could only hope he would gain the power needs to end this Skullgirl madness. She know the dangerous potential of his power when she had Painwheel attack him. If he could do that much damage without Parasites, imagine if he had one suited for his way of fighting.

Valentine: No doubt he going to be a dangerous foe, and hopefully it will be enough to stop Marie and her followers. She thought grimly as she moves.

* * *

Elsewhere in darker part of New Meridian it night by now and in warehouse in the middle sitting on a crates is Shura, he was on the phone talking to Vitale.

Shura: It only natural that was going to happen Vitale, from the start you underestimated this guy.

Vitale: And after two fail you think your the answer?

Shura: Unlike El Macho and Smoke I will finish him like a true assassins. I'm not a fighter I'm a killer hitman Vil.

Vitale: Hmmmmmmm, very well Shura I'll leave this pest to you. But should you fail.

Shura: Yeah yeah I now Vil trust me, this guy is going to be the things of the past. He smiled.

Vitale: He better. He said hanging up.

Shura signed as he rest it reveals he cover his blood his hands expectly, and when the moon light shine through, it revealed the floor stain with blood and the bodies of 20 to 40 men all arm to the teeth, broken and bloody.

Shura: Let see what you can do new guy. I getting excited just thinking about it. He said as the ground cracked and the air around was distorted.

With new powers awakened and new enemies appearing the line between friend and foe is blurry for most, it clear within the defts true power is there all it need to do is be awakened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Saw I was a day behind because my Internet was cut but here it is. I hope like how this chapter ended what was your favor part. I'm going to tried to focus Okuyasu with the others girls. What do you think of Umbrella Stand, What do you think about the Parasites in Okuyasu? How do you think Okuyasu will react to Beowulf? How do you think Okuyasu will react to Peacock? What do you think Okuyasu and Minette date? Review me your answers and as always thanks for your support! Peaces!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think I want to make to give Okuyasu what Buccellati had when he revived by Giorno but will a little twisted. How do you think Okuyasu will react to the Skull heart and who do you think I show shipped him with in this fanfic please review, thanks for the support, Peaces!


End file.
